It Had To Be You
by Aingeal0220
Summary: AU FIC. Katie Singer just turned single. The event left behind a seriously demented ex who does not take no for an answer. To make matters worse, a doctor moves in next door that arouses her curiosity: Moreover, her desires.
1. Moving Next Door

**IT HAD TO BE YOU**

**Author: Aingeal0220**

**Rating: MATURE (R to NC-17)**

**Summary: Katie Singer just turned single. The event left behind a seriously demented ex who does not take no for an answer. To make matters worse, a doctor moves in next door that arouses her curiosity: Moreover, her desires. But there's one tiny detail Katie had to consider too. Dr. Jessica Sammler is about to get married. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Once and Again. I'm just a fan writing a fanfic. Please don't sue me.**

**Part I: Moving Next Door**

_Deranged_

_Delusional_

Katie stared at the letter her psycho-ex sent her. Those two words literally caught her attention. The rest of the letter made Katie chuckle upon the childish retorts of her ex-girlfriend. Why would a 25 year old grown woman demand an extension to such a relationship that was clearly going nowhere? There was no love. No passion. It wasn't good for Katie, even Sarah. They both knew it but Sarah did have a problem on letting her go.

Deleting the message, Katie suppressed a groan, slightly resting her forehead on the table. Carefully she zoned out of the room she was it. She completely ignored everything. Though the brunette had tried to disengage from further lashing of words publicly and privately, Sarah Grasser just won't let up. Seems to her, Sarah couldn't take no for an answer. The smaller brunette literally has claws and feisty hands that were clinging to Katie: Much to the latter's frustration.

With a sigh and a deep breath, Katie stood up from her chair and walked towards the bathroom. It was already eight in the morning of a working day. A splash of water on her face set the brunette stripping so that she could hurriedly change to wear her work clothes. Being the chief accountant in a slightly famous firm had its perks, but it also had its disadvantages. But of course, Katie Singer would get through the day. The surreal charm and attitude of the brunette made her excel specially when dealing with their clients.

"Damn it. I need a hair cut… Maybe a facial too…" Katie muttered to herself eyeing her rosy cheeks and red lips.

Her hair was longer than she would usually have it: about 2 inches below her shoulders.

Not far away, Jessica Sammler was trying her best to slow down her vehicle. For some reason, the van just would not slow down. A sudden rush of fear enveloped Jessie's heart. Why would this happen now? She's about to have a new home. Why is this happening now?

Suddenly, the car's speed gradually decreased but it was still moving. Passing a curb, Jessie could see the house she was supposed to live in and the house next door. She had to think fast. No breaks, but she had to stop. Without further rationalization, Jessie closed her eyes and slammed the vehicle on the fence. Since it has decreased speed, it lightly shook the blonde, and to her gratefulness, the car had just wrecked the next door garden.

Vowing she would repay the owner for such a mess she had caused, Jessie stepped down from the van and surveyed the location.

Setting her collar straight, Katie heard a loud screech outside her home. Afterwards she heard something crashing. Silently praying nothing happened to her garden, Katie walked out of her room and towards the front door to see what was the noise about.

Upon the sight of her front yard, Katie Singer's mouth almost dropped to the floor. There were three things that Katie saw sending her brain into overdrive.

One: Her roses and gardenias got squished by the trash can and her mailbox which was obviously ran down.

Two: The garbage that was once neatly stored on the trash can was now laying on her path way, making it impossible for her to walk a single step without stepping on something that might stick to her heels.

Third: A pair of blue eyes looking at her rather fearfully, to whom owned the lips that made Katie's mouth water.

"I'm terribly sorry!" The blonde woman bowed her head down as if she was afraid to face Katie Singer's wrath.

Katie could not speak nor formulate a rather civil reply to the person who was a few feet away from her. She gulped an imaginary lump on her throat. Opening her mouth, Katie tried to let the words out, but failed again. Suddenly, she found herself looking down to the woman's cheek, her neck, the base of her neck, then…

"Oh dear…" Katie closed her eyes and snapped her head to the side.

She mentally scolded herself for her wandering eyes. Looking back at the young woman, Katie finally noted she was a blonde. Her skin was as white as pearl and seemed like silk to Katie's eyes. Her ruby lips seemed to speak words to Katie but apparently she was too mesmerized to comprehend everything.

"I'm terribly sorry. I'll have someone clean and fix everything for you. The breaks just gave up on me. I'm sorry." The blonde's eyes finally met Katie's confused yet overwhelmed pair.

Just then, which seemed like she had woken up from a dream, she felt her phone vibrate from her pocket. Realizing she had not uttered a work to the blonde woman in front of her, Katie gave a sly smile and then a nod.

What else could she do? She could barely hear the woman speak her words. It's not that Katie didn't want to hear her voice. It's just that, she was too distracted by the features right in front of her. And to be specific, it wasn't all about her front yard.

"KATIE SINGER!" Katie pulled the phone away from her ear then gave her head a shake.

"You are LATE! You have a meeting at 8:30! OR DID YOU FORGET?" The stern sound of her boss quickly sidetracked Katie's sudden daydream.

"I'm sorry Grace. I'm going to BE LATE." Katie emphasized on the last two words so as to not argue with her boss.

"Some woman had an accident on my front yard. I have to at least make sure no one is hurt." The brunette added as she watched the blonde pick up a few letters that were scattered on the ground.

"Sure… Sure… Tell it to the FEDS… YOU ARE LATE! And you're making lose MY MONEY!" Grace retorted angrily ignoring any sort of explanation.

"It's not my fault her car had trouble and came crashing to my yard. Wait. You know what, talk to her. So you'll know I'm not lying." Katie turned to the blonde whose proximity was not closer to her.

"Um… Could you do me a favor tell my boss I'm not lying about my yard being ran down by a car?"

"Sure." The woman nervously replied taking the phone from Katie's hand and began to speak.

"Hello, this is Jessica Sammler…" The blonde mentioned turning to give Katie a soft smile.

_Jessica Sammler so that's her name. _

Katie thought silently as a grin suddenly formed on her lips.

"Grace?" She heard the blonde say out loud.

Suddenly, Jessica turned around and moved away from Katie, as if she were having a private phone call with Katie's boss.

"Jessie? What the heck are you doing on my accountant's residence?" Grace Manning asked surprised.

"I didn't know she's the one living next door."

"What happened? How did you end up wrecking her yard?" Grace's voice had grown fearful and worried.

Though not of the same blood line, Grace Manning and Jessica Sammler are sisters by legality. Lily Sammler, Grace's mother, is now married to Jessie's father, Rick.

"Tad forgot to check the van. I think my break fluid was leaking and I probably ran out when I got here. Good thing I only crashed into the fence and some roses. It would have been nasty if I crashed into a person or another vehicle." Jessie let out a sigh.

"Tad… Does he really care about you? Because he's trying to kill you already! You're not even married yet!"

"Hush Grace, I'm fine. I have your friend's yard to thank."

"Alright… Tell her she can skip work today. But she has to help you with your stuff."

"Grace, I'll be fine. Give her the day off already. She looked a little shocked to find me and my van on her yard."

"Fine… Fine... I'll drop by later."

Katie watched as Jessie flipped Katie's phone shut ending the phone call for her.

"Your boss is giving you a day off." Jessie smiled giving the phone back to Katie.

Katie tilted her head to the side with a questioning look on her face. Grace Manning was mad at her. How could this person she barely even knew acquire her a day off from a demanding superior?

"I'm really sorry about the front yard. I'll help you clean it up today after I set my stuff inside." Jessie gave her a smile as she pointed to the house next door.

"Oh. Alright." Was all that Katie could reply.

She abruptly raised her head and closed her eyes.

_Stop staring at her chest. Damn it. I know it's a little bit see through but that's beside the point!_

"Are you alright?" Jessie asked looking at Katie rather worriedly.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Katie brought her sight straight to Jessie then just let out a sigh.

"I'm alright. I guess I have to change." Katie muttered feeling a build up on her tummy.

She was about to turn around and go inside her house when she felt Jessie's cold hands reach for her arm.

"I didn't catch your name." Jessie let out a smile, her hand now holding on to Katie's.

"Katie Singer." Katie replied weakly.

She was trying her best not to let her eyes wander. She wouldn't want this beautiful woman think she was perverted. She felt she was, as of the moment. But Jessie thinking that she was isn't really a good idea for her to ponder about.

"Call me Jessie. I'll let you change now." Jessie smiled again then turned towards the van.

Katie watched her tiptoe across the pathway, trying not to step on the litter that was still scattered around. Jessie had feline qualities that made Katie wonder how on earth she missed out on a person such as the blonde. Shaking her head, she opened the door and went inside her own home. Silently, Katie just mumbled another mantra.

"Beautiful blonde women are mostly straight and already taken."

Next door, Jessie finally reached the door knob and opened her new abode. She plopped onto the floor and stared at her bare new home.

"At least there's a person with bright eyes next door who's making this move worthwhile."


	2. Oh La La

**Part II: Oh La La**

_She could feel beads of sweat forming on her forehead slowly dripping downwards to the blonde that was below her. She could hear her pant, at times whispering her name weakly. Their nipples rubbed together, making their moment together far more erotic than anything she had experienced. A few more strokes inside Jessie, Katie could feel the other woman's walls clamping on her fingers, making it harder for her to slide in and out. Almost drained herself, she bent her fingers, trying to bring the blonde over the edge. Then finally it paid off. Jessie rode her orgasm screaming Katie's name and thrashing on the bed. She threw her hands across the air and wrapped them onto Katie's back. As she rode the aftershocks, her fingers grazed gently on Katie's back, scraping them. This time Katie went over the edge. _

Katie suddenly sat upright on her bed. She was sweating all over, her pillows thrown on the floor.

"I don't even know her birthday…"

She gingerly walked out of bed, not taking her robe anymore. She proceeded to the kitchen. Her thoughts were on extinguishing the fire that was burning inside her. It was a fire she wanted but would not dare do anything about. A week after meeting Jessica Sammler made Katie restless especially at night. Katie knew it was wrong to want someone who was already taken. Though before Katie would have hoped Jessie just had a boyfriend, the after Grace explained her step-sister's situation, Katie just moved aside. She tried to forget about Jessica Sammler by going out on dates again.

But this was to no avail.

Jessica Sammler's appeal haunted Katie. And it wouldn't just let go of Katie's consciousness and even subconscious. It was much too Katie's frustration.

Taking out a pitcher of water, Katie suddenly heard a car arrive, probably next door. She took a peak on the window and saw Jessie arrive late. Katie took a glance at her wall clock in the kitchen. It read 12:30.

"Emergency at the hospital I guess…" Katie murmured to herself.

As the blonde's door closed, Katie turned her heels and sat on the couch in the kitchen. Her thought began to wander once more. She wiped her forehead and rested her head on the back of the couch.

_The blonde slowly removed her coat, and was now standing with her blouse and slacks in the living room. She finds Katie on the couch and smiles at the sight. _

"_Umm... I don't feel that tired Katie…"_

_Katie opens one of her eyes and finds Jessie standing in between her legs. The blonde slowly knelt down and captured Katie's lips with a passionate kiss._

_Jessie's hands stroked her chest, arousing her. The hands slid down slowly till they rested at the garter of her pajamas. Jessie bit Katie's lower lip then brought her hot, wet lips on Katie's neck. She nibbled and bit the brunette's neck gently, arousing them both. _

Katie shot her eyes wide-open, hearing the phone ring. She grumbled a few words then answered.

"Hello?"

"KATIE SINGER!"

"Grace… It's a Monday… And it's just… Six AM. I am not late." Katie replied putting a hand on her forehead.

She silently cursed herself for drifting off to sleep on the couch. Her neck was in pain now.

"Oh come on Singer. Can't take a joke?" Grace replied on the other line chuckling.

"Wait a minute… I know that tone. You're being nice… That means you want something from me… Oh my God! Not another one of those so called he or she needs a date kind of friends! PLEASE! I am not doing one of those again!" Katie rambled on earning another chuckle from Grace Manning.

"Singer, hold your horses. I'm not sending you out on a date. Jessie just needs to go have a fitting for her wedding dress. Since you go around town so much, I thought you could help her."

"WHAT?" Katie yelled out.

She wasn't up to spending more time with her neighbor who obviously she has an obsession with. It was best to keep away from something you want to have but can't.

"You heard me the first time Singer. Don't make me repeat it."

"I will not concede to your request." Katie replied almost totally defiant.

There was no way in hell she was going to spend time ALONE with Dr. Jessica Sammler.

"Excuse me?" Grace's tone was now authoritative, demanding.

It seemed to Katie, Grace would not take no for an answer.

Oh well, Grace was worse than the devil himself sometimes anyway.

"Fine. Fine. I'm getting a raise for babysitting your step-sister Grace." Katie hanged the phone, not letting Grace force a comeback.

----

Katie scratched her head as she waited on a chair. They have been going around shops for some of the wedding essentials needed. It was a good thing Katie opted for sneakers to go with her low-rider jeans and halter top. She didn't think her heels would last if she walked on them around the whole department store.

She put pressure on her nose and saw a few magazines with good wedding dresses in them.

"I don't think I'll ever get married…"

"I'm sure you will Dearie." The voice stunned Katie.

She turned around to find an old woman who seemed to be the owner of the establishment.

"When you find the one…" The old woman added giving her a sweet smile.

Katie couldn't help but smile back.

"Ahh… I think your friend is done. I'm sure it's alright to see her in her wedding dress. You're not the groom anyway… Are you?" The old woman asked with an arched brow.

Katie shook her head violently, earning a chuckle from the old lady. When Jessie came out to the runaway, Katie felt she had just died and gone to heaven.

The gown was simple, yet it looked elegant as Jessie wore it. Her blonde hair was like gold shimmering against the light, as if it was her crown. Her eyes sparkled and Katie couldn't help but adore her.

The brunette slowly stood up, her mouth agape. She couldn't believe how beautiful Jessie was. How she hoped the blonde was marrying her instead.

"Like it?" Jessie asked suppressing a giggle.

"Yeah…" Katie was still looking star-struck.

The old woman gave her an elbow on the side and whispered to her ear.

"Tell her she's pretty."

"Why?" Katie asked looking at the old lady.

"Because she is. Is she not?"

Katie let out a grin and turned to face Jessie who was now looking at herself at the mirror.

"He's lucky Jessie."

"Hmm?" Jessie asked turning around to face Katie.

"Nothing." Katie grinned nervously.

Jessie giggled and turned around to face the mirror again.

A few minutes later, Jessie was back on the dressing room and Katie was sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"Miss…" The saleslady spoke taking Katie out of her daze.

"Yes?" Katie replied standing up.

"Miss Sammler wants you in the dressing room." The saleslady smiled then walked away.

Katie nervously went to the dressing room and gave the door a knock.

"Come in…"

"Hey Jess… They said you called for me."

"Yeah… I was wondering if you could help me."

"Help you what?"

"Help me undress…"


	3. Sweet Seduction

**Part III: Sweet Seduction**

_I must be dreaming because she just didn't ask me that…_

Katie closed her eyes trying hard to repeat her mantra in her head.

_She's already taken and is about to get married._

She didn't notice Jessie was walking towards the large mirror looking back at her. She didn't notice Jessie's confused look either.

"Are you alright Katie?" Jessie asked as she lifted her long blonde her, clearing her back so that there was skin showing off and the zipper of her dress was visible too.

Snapping out of her daze, Katie opened her eyes and saw the milky skin that was part of Jessie's entire being. Her jaw was about to drop but Katie stopped it. She forced her eyes to look onto the mirror to see Jessie looking at her with bewilderment.

"I'm ok. What did you want to me to do again?" Katie looked away and tapped her feet.

Jessie arched one of her brows and dismissed her companion's unexpected change. She did need help. She didn't know how to remove the corset. She didn't want bother the saleslady anymore so she asked for Katie instead.

"I was hoping you could help me remove my dress."

Katie closed her eyes and repeated the mantra again. Of course it was only natural for the blonde to ask her this. She is after all a woman herself. Though the lack of, "Hi I'm Katie, and I'm gay" in the introduction was making the situation a little complicated. But of course, Katie was not going to embarrass herself. She walked over to Jessie and gingerly held the blonde by the waist.

The warmth of Katie's hands made Jessie eyes widen. How could this be? She could literally feel the warmth surging through her body. She looked at the mirror and saw Katie stare at her back. Just then, the hands moved onto her back and touched part of her skin. It sent chills through her spine.

_What's happening to me?_

Jessie asked herself as she watched Katie slowly move her hands to undo the zipper.

Katie wanted to do it fast but couldn't. Her hands were trying to slow down her movements – Making her stare more at the skin that was being revealed to her inch by inch. Katie wanted nothing more than to put her palm on Jessie bare skin. The corset was still blocking such path making Katie shrug the thoughts once more. Her breathing was becoming more labored, making it harder for her to keep her hands from shaking.

Jessie on the other hand, felt fire starting to burn inside of her. She watched as Katie tentatively removed strings of her corset, her green eyes transfixed at her back. Her eyes then wandered towards the doorknob.

It was locked.

She knew the salesladies would knock just in case they needed to check on them. Letting out a sigh, she felt her body being released from the clutches of the darn corset. She saw Katie move back and turn. She herself turned around to watch Katie's behind.

_She has such a cute ass…_

Shaking her head, Jessie hugged herself not letting the corset and the wedding dress fall on the ground. She grinned.

"Katie…"

"Hmm?"

"You could turn around you know. It's not like something you never seen before…" Jessie teased still staring at the brunette's ass.

She bit her lip and wondered to herself.

_How soft is her ass? I wonder. I know I'm getting married but… I never saw Tad's ass that… Sexy... I could just stare at it all day. Not to mention, I like how her hands feel around me. _

Jessie licked her lips before Katie could turn around to see. She shot the brunette an evil grin.

Katie opened her eyes and saw the Jessie barely holding on to everything that was keeping her from standing nude. She could hear her heart racing and blood was pounding on her ears. Katie could barely keep herself from the pain that was starting to surface between her legs.

"I'll go out so you can change."

"No…" Jessie hurriedly replied.

This was a game Jessie was willing to play – For some unknown reason. She wanted to see how the brunette would react to her advances.

"You help me. Come here." Jessie motioned her finger to Katie to come closer.

Katie gulped the imaginary lump in her throat and made baby steps to get to Jessie. Standing right in front of Dr. Jessica Sammler, Katie could barely contain her hands. She was obviously fidgeting from where she was.

Jessie tilted her head and gave her a grin.

Slowly, Jessie let go of the wedding dress and let everything fall into the ground. Revealing herself in all her naked glory for Katie Singer's eyes to see.

Katie's eyes bugged out and her head quickly made a turn to the other way. The object of her dreams, her desires, was now, standing naked in front of her and she was not allowed to touch her. How painful could that be?

"Ummmm…." Katie mumbled turning away from Jessie.

She opened her eyes and saw Jessie's clothes. She quickly moved over to the clothes and picked them up. She was about to turn around, but she caught Jessie moving towards her from the corner of her eye.

_Please… This can't be happening. _

She felt warm fingers touch her arm running up to her neck and the back of her ears. Katie shivered to the touch and closed her eyes. She abruptly held out her hand.

"Your clothes."

"Why thank you Miss Singer. Would you mind dressing me up?" Katie could hear Jessie giggle.

Suddenly it hit Katie like a brick. Jessie was starting to flirt with her. A grin formed in her lips.

_Two can play this game._

Katie turned around with eyes closed. As she opened them, Jessie saw her green eyes change from unsure to confident. It earned Katie a grin.

Slowly, Katie handed the clothes to Jessie. Katie didn't look anywhere else but at Jessie's blue shimmering eyes. It made Jessie blush but she liked the attention. Nobody had regarded her with much attention. Jessie stepped closer and slowly put her bra on. She never looked away from Katie's intent eyes. She could feel her heart pounding faster with excitement and anticipation.

A few minutes later, Jessie was all dressed up and they both got out of the store with smirks on their faces. They came across an ice cream stand and Katie offered to buy one for each. With a nod, the two held ice cream cones as they reached a shoe store.

"Katie…" Jessie wiped her mouth clean and stood firmly in the side walk.

"Yeah?"

"We should do this more often." The blonde smiled and entered the shop.

"Do which exactly?" Katie mumbled to herself grinning as she followed suit.


	4. The Not So Distant Ex

**Part IV: The Not So Distant Ex **

Katie hurriedly grabbed a couple of journals before continuing with her current work load. She was supposed to have finished the load two days before but she didn't really have enough time. As of the moment she was running late on her deadline. On the better end of things, Katie enjoyed the rest of the two days she spent with Jessie as per request by the great Grace Manning. Suddenly, a commotion outside her office took her attention to her door.

"Don't you dare block my way!"

The voice was certainly familiar but of course. So Katie decided not to entertain the fact that a raging ex just arrived in Grace Manning's firm.

A few notes and a few taps on her calculator, Katie was suddenly caught by surprise as the door swung violently. Sarah was standing in front of her panting and holding on to plants, which to Katie's recollection, belonged to the small pot near the entrance door. She scratched her head, knowing very well that behind Sarah stood the bewildered security guards and probably a fuming Grace Manning.

"Sarah… Can you be anymore subtle?" Katie stood up and tried her best not to laugh.

Of all ex-girlfriends, Sarah Grasser would not let up. No is not the answer for the delirious and probably hyper-active ex. Though Katie knew they loved each other once upon their lives, it wasn't there anymore.

Well…

That's aside the fact that Sarah was overly jealous at any girl or boy that came close to Katie. The connotation of closeness was very much different to Sarah. Someone being close to Katie meant just standing next to the person and sharing a conversation – Whether it was business or personal didn't matter. Sarah would throw Katie a tantrum that made the latter feel embarrassed or annoyed.

"You didn't return my calls!" Sarah screamed almost throwing her shoulder bag across the room.

Katie scratched her head and tried her best not to anger the woman in front of her.

From behind, Grace came mouthing a few words and pointed a finger at Sarah.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? THIS **IS** MY FIRM! TAKE YOUR BUSINESS SOMEWHERE ELSE!"

Seeing that they were about to begin a serious cat fight, Katie hurriedly stood in between and tried to restrain her emotionally charged companions.

_Damn. Women._

"KATIE **IS** MY BUSINESS!" Sarah retorted as she pointed a finger at Grace.

"THEN TAKE KATIE SOMEWHERE ELSE!"

"I HAVE TO GET HER TO TAKE HER SOMEWHERE ELSE!"

"Ok. Stop it you guys. You're attracting too much attention the floors above us are having a field day on the latest soap opera written by Grace Manning and Sarah Grasser." Katie rolled her eyes holding out her hand on opposite sides to make sure either of the two women pounce the other.

"SHUT UP KATIE!" The two yelled making Katie cringe.

Katie just mouthed "ok" and stood there till Grace and Sarah were too tired to argue.

----

Though the day seemed normal, Jessie felt a little heavy. She thought about her nice neighbor till morning. Her fascination for the brunette seemed to grow though she tried hard to just let the feeling pass. A sigh escaped her lips which didn't go unnoticed by her companion.

"Dr. Jessica Sammler… Didn't know I'd see the day you would sigh." Russell held Jessie's charts and stared at his friend for a second or two.

The blonde's face was paler than usual. It was just about lunch and Jessie was already lacking the energy for the day.

Jessie, of course, could not deny the obvious.

"I've been feeling edgy lately."

"Miss Tad?" Her friend asked.

"Honestly?" Jessie asked as if she was unsure what to answer.

"Of course. I'm your friend Jess." Russell gave her a reassuring tap on her shoulder.

Truthfully, Russell never liked Tad for Jessie. He liked Tad for himself. But then again, if your friend is happy, how else could you not let go?

"No."

The answer was simple but had weight. Tad was Jessie's fiancé. And here she was, missing another person.

"What's wrong girl? Did you two have a fight?"

"No. Not really. He called a few times yesterday so… We're fine… I just…"

"What?"

"Is it possible that… At this time, I'd end up liking someone?"

"Of course… But then in the end you'll realize, you love Tad more."

"Just like in the movies?"

"Yeah… Just like in the movies…" Russell ended the conversation with a hug for Jessie.

Though deep inside, he was happy Jessie was having second thoughts. Russell could not help but think that their relationship was meant to be.

Childhood friends.

High school sweethearts.

College love.

It was all there and the two had it going well.

----

"Who is your other woman?" Sarah asked angrily.

It had been almost an hour since her and Grace's exchange but Sarah would just not quit on Katie. Though it was a trait which was supposed to be sweet. The rage and the anger the coupled with her persistence almost took Katie to the brink of killing her ex-girlfriend just to make her shut up.

"I have no other woman so please stop pointing fingers at me." Katie tugged Sarah's finger and lowered it.

"But they saw you. With a woman."

"Who?"

"My sisters." Sarah replied quirking her brow.

The Grasser's sisters had an endearing trait that Katie loved to hate. It was the notion of going all Sherlock Holmes on your sister's girlfriend or ex-girlfriend and reporting in detail on how a day went having passed their line of sight. Stalking, investigating, was practically legal for the Grasser sisters.

"I was out with Grace's stepsister. Not that it's any of your business."

"So you where out with another woman! And a relative of your hooligan boss I might add."

"My boss is not a hooligan."

"So did you enjoy your day with her?" Sarah asked sarcastically but Katie saw the hint of pain in her voice.

Though Katie was already, supposed to be, free from the clutches of Sarah, the mere fact that Katie was a caring person paved way to her weakness - Her compassion. Katie could not hurt people around her purposely for her own sake. Knowing someone was in pain because of her made Katie sad and worse depressed.

"Look. I just helped her pick out her wedding dress."

"She's getting married?"

"Yeah…"

"With you…"

"No…"

Sarah looked away from Katie and took a few paces backwards. They were both silent for a while till the former decided to speak again.

"What happened to us Katie?"

"I grew up…"

----

Jessie sat on her office chair and ran her fingers through her hair. She had speaking to Tad about their wedding plans. She felt not into it but it was her job. It was supposed to be her dream. But as of the moment, the lack of Katie Singer's presence seemed to pull her spirit down. She could hear her fiancé mumble about a few things he forgot to call and about the people they forgot to invite.

Jessie thought for a second, zoning herself away from her conversation with Tad. Was she doing the right thing? Is the right thing supposed to make you unhappy? Is a thought of a wrong intention supposed to excite you?

"It's just wrong because I'm still with him…" Jessie whispered to herself, barely audible on the phone speaker.

"Hey Tad… I need to call Grace. I'll call back later." Without waiting for Tad's reply, Jessie ended the call and began dialing Grace Manning's number.

----

Katie was on her way home when she spotted flower shop. She stopped by and parked her car to look for a few for her home. She found gardenias at the side of the counter and bought about two dozens.

The flowers seemed to uplift Katie's heavy heart.

Since she left the office, the thought of Grace Manning's disappointment and Sarah Grasser's emotional pain never left Katie's mind. Ever the worrier, Katie couldn't help but blame herself for the trouble she had caused. There was no one to tell her she wasn't at fault.

After her purchase, Katie went straight home. The sky was already dark when she parked in her garage. She picked up the flowers from the backseat and got out of her vehicle. To her surprise, Jessie was standing at her doorstep – Obviously waiting for her.

"Need help?" The blonde asked, walking towards Katie.

"If you would be so kind…" Katie let out a small smile and handed Jessie the flowers.

The blonde stared at the bouquet and quickly glanced at Katie.

"What are these called?" Jessie asked as she turned her gaze towards Katie's door.

"Gardenias…"

"You like them…"

"Yeah… Reminds me of the singer… Billy Holiday…"

Jessie quirked and eyebrow and followed Katie inside her house.


	5. Turn the Heat Up

**Part V. Turn the Heat Up**

The two entered Katie's apartment in silence. Placing her bag on the couch, Katie went straight to the kitchen to find a suitable vase for the flowers in Jessie's arms. Jessie, on her behalf, allowed herself to sit on the couch and stare at the enigmatic style Katie had furnished all across her living room. There were paintings on the walls, paintings which were slightly abstract but definitely clear to Jessie's eyes. Turning her head, she saw a picture of Katie and her parents.

A young, happy Katie.

Just then, Katie appeared from the kitchen with a tray of tea and cookies. Jessie couldn't help but be mesmerized how domesticated this big city accountant is. She let out a smile and scooted closer to the sofa's left arm.

"I'll be right back. Forgot the vase in the kitchen… Feel free to indulge."

Placing the flowers on her right arm, Jessie reached across the coffee table to grab a cookie. Taking a bite, she closed her eyes and mumbled.

"What the hell am I thinking?"

Katie appeared from the kitchen with a vase at hand. She found Jessie holding the flowers with care. She smiled.

_Maybe I could get into a friendship without actually wanting to shag her. _

_Then again…_

_I'd be crazy if I wouldn't do her._

_I mean look at her. _

_She's… _

"Beautiful…" Katie mumbled quite audibly.

It broke Jessie's brief daze, the blonde letting out a small smile as she straightened herself up.

"So… The paintings are nice…" Jessie casually droned into a subject.

Sitting beside the blonde, Katie smiled and replied.

"Oh, I made those. Free time…"

"REALLY?" Jessie asked surprised.

She turned her head to look at the paintings. They could have been mistaken to be created by a real artist.

Katie for her part just smiled and took the flowers from Jessie. She gently placed them on the vase, which had ample water, then placed it in the middle of the coffee table.

There was a brief period of silence as Jessie tried to swallow the fact that the gorgeous paintings were made by the woman beside her.

"You're a mystery to me…" Jessie suddenly spoke turning her head to look at Katie face to face.

"I shouldn't have to be…" Katie replied earnestly.

Suddenly Jessie felt, her chest rapidly sucking air from her lungs, her heart pumping 20 times over. What was happening? She wondered. One look was all it takes for this woman to make her want to run and scream.

"This is crazy." She mumbled bowing her head.

She did not realize Katie heard her.

"What is?"

"Nothing. I… I have to go." Jessie looked up to see Katie green eyes.

They were filled with so much emotion that Jessie could hardly breathe now. Distant yet, Jessie felt so close to someone she hardly even knew.

"_What's wrong Jess?"_

"_Is it normal to have cold feet?"_

"_Uh yes?"_

"_Is it normal to have cold feet and actually ending up fancying a woman?"_

"_I beg your pardon?"_

"_You heard me Grace…"_

"_If you are from that side of the fence, perhaps. Jess… Is it Katie?"_

"_I don't know…"_

"_Jess…"_

"_Okay! Okay! Maybe… Alright… I'm not sure with what I feel yet._

Jessie let out a sigh and turned her gaze away from the brunette.

_Maybe it's just all in my mind…_

Standing up, Jessie felt a warm hand gently taking hold of hers. Katie slowly stood up and now they were facing each other.

"Stay a while. I'll make dinner. It should be done in a while…" Katie whispered in a husky voice Jessie could barely steer clear of.

"I can't…"

"Why? I'm a good cook…" Katie let out a nervous smile.

She wanted Jessie to stay. Her urges seem to become longings for the blonde that she couldn't just had to let out of her system. She just had to spend more time with Jessie. Though she was sure she would be dreading this closeness in the long run, Katie wanted to take the risk.

She would risk anything just to be near Jessie.

Let alone be loved by the blonde in any way.

"I can't Katie. I just can't… I…" Jessie looked down and noticed the brunette hadn't let go of her hand.

Slowly, Jessie felt the warmth change into coldness. She looked up to find Katie looking back at her with a sad smile.

"I…"

"Hey it's okay… How about I just bring you some food later? It's going to be good I promise."

With one last smile, Katie let go of Jessie's arm and showed her towards the door.

Feeling rather guilty, Jessie tried to explain her replies.

"Katie's it's not…"

"Its fine," the brunette cut her off as the door opened.

Jessie felt as though she rejected Katie as the smile quickly left the brunette's lips. This wasn't making her feel any better.

"Katie?"

"Hmmm?"

They stood by the doorway, their lips millimeters away. Jessie found Katie's red luscious lips so enticing she was already staring. Katie for her part just looked at her sadly, oblivious to the fact the Jessie was finding it hard to go back to her own home.

"I need to…"

Katie tilted her head and lowered herself to meet Jessie straight in the eye. She was baffled with what was happening internally with the blonde.

Without a word, Jessie pulled Katie's blouse collar and led her back into the house. Abruptly, Jessie kicked the door close and made sure it was locked before turning to a bewildered Katie Singer.

"Jessie, what are…" Katie couldn't finish the question.

Jessie's lips were devouring hers with so much passion it was sucking every bit of oxygen in her body.

Pulling away for air, Jessie gritted her teeth and dragged Katie onto the couch pushing the baffled brunette towards it.

"Jess… This isn't…" Katie mumbled only to be stopped by Jessie's lips once more.

Jessie's fingers found the buttons of Katie's blouse rather bothersome so she skillfully undid one by one. Sitting on Katie's lap, Jessie leaned to ravish Katie's neck, making the brunette hitch with her breathing.

"Jess… Stop… Stop…" Katie held the blonde by the shoulders, pulling them apart.

As much as she wanted Jessica Sammler, Katie knew Jessie was still engaged.

"We can't do this…"

"I want to do this…"

"You're going to get married."

"That means I'm not married yet."

"You're going to be."

"Doesn't mean I can't change my mind."

"Jessie."

"I love it when you say my name. And I don't have a clue why!" Jessie grinned and attacked Katie's neck once more.

Katie was finding it hard to fight back now. She was turning into putty all over Jessie's agile fingers. The warmth of the blonde's body, her scent was greatly intoxicating. Katie couldn't resist anymore. She just gave in.

Her own fingers found their courage to go underneath Jessie's shirt and feel the warm skin hidden from her eyes. Their lips crashed once more, hands started to grope the soft skin they were able to find.

Before they could move towards the bed, there were a few knocks on the door they were unaware of before.

"Katie! It's Grace!"

"Oh my god!" Jessie yelped.

She began to giggle as she helped Katie do the buttons she had undone. They shared short kisses as they both stood up.

"We need to talk about this…" Katie whispered before letting go of the blonde.

"I know. We'll talk later. **IF** we have time." Jessie cooed and gave Katie one last kiss on the cheek.


	6. Everything at Random

**Part VI: Everything at Random**

Katie stared at her lawn as she wondered what Jessie was up to. It had been a week since their kissing incident and the blonde neither showed up nor gave Katie a ring. It worried Katie to death but she knew it was Jessie's move to make. The blonde after all took the first move on her. To Katie's recollection, it was the most passionate kiss filled with everything Katie hoped for and maybe more.

Maybe more.

Could it be love?

Katie shook her head. This wasn't love. This was hunger. This was passion. This was lust. And Katie could hardly believe her mind was totally going dull whenever Jessie was around. With a kiss and with a touch, all was left for Jessie was Katie's lips and body to devour.

Katie shivered.

There was a sudden message on her voice mail from a voice she could hardly forget.

How could she?

Sarah was always persistent to have Katie back. It was if Sarah wasn't complete with Katie. Thing is, Katie was never complete even though she was with Sarah. There was always something missing.

"Is this it?" Katie asked herself as she clenched her fist on top of her chest.

Her heart was beating like she had just taken a mile run. Her mind was wondering about what Dr. Jessica Sammler was up to. And her longings are going beyond extreme. She wanted that kiss again. The smoldering kiss she could hardly forget.

She placed her finger on her lips.

"You are dreaming Katie. She would never leave her fiancé for a stuck up like you." Katie mumbled as she thought of how Jessie's fiancé was like.

He may be a professional – A successful professional who is paid well unlike her. Though Katie was a little underpaid for her job, she took it because Grace Manning was her friend - A very good friend. If they should hit it big time in the next few years, Katie Singer was promised a seat, a title – A partner in the Manning-Singer Accounting Firm.

He may be handsome, some kind of a jock by the built. Katie cringed at the thought. She was thin. Though her soft skin was a plus in case Jessie wanted gentle caresses, Katie thought she was too fragile for Jessie to feel protected.

She let out a sigh. Katie hasn't felt this much pressure on a girl in her colorful years of loving women.

Could she be the one?

----

"The wedding is off…" Jessie mumbled staring at her old mirror.

After the incident with Katie, Jessie could hardly wait to make things official. It was like she had found love. She has fallen in love.

Yes, she knew she loved Tad. But she was never IN LOVE with Tad. Katie made her heart soar and the mere thought of the other woman was making her smile. She was in love and Katie was also in love with her. The kiss said it all.

Tad wasn't anywhere as wonderful as Katie.

The guy opted to stay in their hometown to be a policeman. Though they had gone to the same college, most people don't realize Tad shifted to a course he said he was utterly dreaming about. And even though he would soon transfer to Chicago with Jessie, the blonde felt the job took most of his time for her.

Tad never bought her flowers. Nor was he passionate about her love for Jessie. At times if he did TRY to show his love, Jessie felt it was a little too rough for her.

At these points in their relationship, Jessie thought maybe she didn't swing that way. Maybe she swung the other way. She was silent about it to her parents but one person knew. Her stepsister.

Grace Manning.

"I should get over this and done with." The blonde breathed out.

She took one last look and took a walk down the stairs for her final speech.

Just by the living room, Tad was sitting beside Rick talking about recent happenings in town. Karen on the other hand was sitting beside Lily talking about Grace.

She let out a nervous breath and then cleared her throat.

"Ehem."

The four other people in the living room turned to her with smiles on their faces. Jessie saw her mother's eyes, her father's proud smile, and Tad's loving gaze. Somehow Jessie's heart sank as she took a place with them.

_I can't let them down, can I? And I'll be going out of my way to let go of possibly the only person who can make my heart bounce with just one look in her eyes. I'm going to let go of that am I? I'm going to get married and have kids wishing I was growing old with her. _

_What am I saying?_

_I just met her a few weeks ago. I'm totally being irrational. _

_Tad's the one for me. _

_Not Katie._

Jessie shook her head then looked down to stare at her feet.

_Why doesn't it feel right then?_

----

Grace Manning was at her office late at night typing the hours away. Her best friend was a shot glass and a bottle of brandy, keeping her sane and warm through the cold night. Though her mind seemed to be focused on the task at hand. No one knew what exactly was racing on her head.

Her thoughts were of Jessie and Katie, the things that have transpired since the two accidentally met and the road to chaos the two were about to make.

She let out a sad sigh. She remembered how flushed Katie looked that day she gave her a visit. Grace was planning to talk to Katie about Jessie at that time. But the look on Jessie and Katie's face that day seemed to ruin the logical order of the tasks she was about to take.

Jessie was blushing bright red with a smile on her face. Her lips were swollen obviously from kissing. This information could make Grace's eyes widen. There were no boys inside Katie's home. There was no need to figure out who the blonde was making out it.

Jessica Sammler was kissing the very flushed and embarrassed Katie Singer.

Oh that made Grace's head throb.

A vision of her stepsister, to be specific engaged stepsister, making out with her best friend almost threw Grace to the brink of screaming and insanity. This will not be good. The situation is bound to cause the two people she cares about pain.

_I can't stop myself Grace. I'm falling for her. Hard and fast. Is that even possible. I mean, I feel like I've known her forever and yet I know I barely know anything about her. I want her Grace. I want her more than I want Tad. _

She suddenly heard Jessie's voice in her head. The lines the blonde uttered when she came back to her own home as Grace tagged her forcefully.

Jessie seemed to not want to part from Katie that day.

Shaking her head and drinking another shot of brandy, Grace recalled she has not spoken to Katie about the matter as of present time. They had to talk about it. No one knows what was going through Katie's mind. Her friend could either be ecstatic or depressed with the thought she just made out with an engaged woman.

"Shit…"

It was all Grace could say. She knew she has a long bumpy road ahead of her.


	7. Hearts on Fire

**Part VII: Hearts on Fire**

Days passed and Jessie finally made her return. She neither gave Katie a look or a friendly "hi." It was utterly hurting the blonde but she had to go through it. She couldn't face Katie and tell her she lost her courage and was still very much engaged. There were a few nights she would hear Katie playing the Billie Holiday songs the brunette had introduced. These were nights Jessie would just curl like a ball on her sofa in sadness. The feelings were strong, but her determination was futile.

Whenever Jessie found herself in bed, thoughts of the brunette's warm hands touching her, caressing her, made her shiver through her spine. The longings and the desire are things that she should be setting aside because of her current status. She can't imagine these thoughts since it would mean her unfaithfulness to her future husband.

But of course in truth, Jessie was just stopping herself. Though it would seem an inappropriate thing for a woman of her stature to do, Jessica Sammler was willing to throw it all away just to be with Katie Singer.

It just so happens, Jessica Sammler worries about what people say too.

It's one of the big reasons why she was on her bed, alone and not getting it on with Katie next door.

Oh well.

----

Katie saw Jessie arrived that day the blonde got back but knew everything was over. Katie saw the engagement ring still on the blonde's finger. It hurt, but to Katie, it was not a surprise anymore.

Just like any other day, Katie woke up, not caring whether Dr. Jessica Sammler was still next door or already has left her home. She got to work, picking up a few emails on her PC from her family, her friends, and of course Sarah, who was lucky out of the country for a few days - Much to her relief of course.

Suddenly, earlier than usual, Grace Manning bursts through the door huffing like the world is about to run out of air so she'd rather take in anything that she can.

"Katie, I need you to go to a party with Jessie."

"No." Katie replied without looking.

"Why not? It's a gay party. It's her gay friend's birthday."

"No."

"Oh come on Singer…" Grace cooed hanging on to Katie's arm like a monkey.

"Grace Manning, why don't you accompany her instead? I'm neither her chauffer nor her fiancé."

Grace rolled her eyes knowing pretty well Jessie has been avoiding Katie for the past several days. Katie for that matter seemed to just continue her life not realizing the blonde was hurting her. Grace knew the brunette was hurting. Katie was ACTUALLY working.

"First off, I'm not gay. Secondly, I don't enjoy parties. You do. Besides, I know there'll be lots of girls there - Single girls. No need to fret about Jessie being around. Once you take her there, you can just leave her to drink till she gets drunk. After that, you help her puke then take her home."

This time it was Katie's turn to roll her eyes. Katie had absolutely no intention whatsoever to take Jessie to that party. But the thought of the blonde getting drunk and ending up with the wrong person made her worry.

"Fine… Fine…" Katie breathed out somewhat regretting her decision already.

"Thanks! I owe you one…" Grace happily skipped out of Katie's office to make a phone call.

"You owe me too many already…" Katie sighed again taking a seat.

----

Jessie stared at herself at the mirror. Katie Singer was going to pick her up in a matter of minutes to accompany her to Russell's party. Grace could be so damn intuitive at times. She knew the Jessie's silent need. The blonde's silent need to explain herself to a woman she could barely take her mind off.

Taking one last look, Jessie walked down the stairs and waited patiently in the living room. She wrapped her own hands around herself feeling a lot colder than usual. She let out chuckle realizing why she was feeling a little weird. She stared at her engagement ring and took it off. She placed it on her purse and spaced off once more.

"I'm nervous… I hope she's not…" Jessie started to mumble but the door bell rang halting her inner conversations with herself.

"COMING!"

Walking towards the door, Jessie took a deep breath and tried to smile. Once she opened it, she saw Katie, with her back facing her. The brunette's features seem to make her water. Clad jeans, a normal blouse, high heels, Katie seemed nothing more than usual. Surprisingly, the mere sight of her turning seemed to make Jessie mouth run dry.

"Hi…" Jessie finally squeaked out.

She found herself staring at the lengths of Katie's body from the head down. Amused, Katie just stood there looking at the almost drooling blonde. A good few seconds passed, Katie decided it was time to leave.

"I think we should be going." Katie said in a soft voice.

She tried to smile but was struck with Jessie's intent gaze.

"I don't think I want to go anywhere…" The blonde mumbled, still gazing at Katie's green eyes.

"But…" Katie wanted to reply, but Jessie's hot, wet lips were already starting to devour her.

With her eyes closed, Jessie pulled Katie closer with the use of her right hand. She found the door knob behind her with her left hand and turned it, pulling Katie inside the house with her. Once inside, Jessie pulled away from Katie and forcefully slammed the door, locking it afterwards.

Bewildered Katie just stood stiff as Jessie lunged herself towards her wrapping her hands around her neck. The blonde pulled her into another fierce kiss Katie could barely resist now. Hands were starting to caress her sides and were now trailing her chest, making her heart pump like she's been running for hours. Jessie seemed to find her breasts enticing that the blonde let her hands stay there groping, kneading, making Katie go crazy.

"Stop…" The voice came out like a whimper.

Katie was already becoming weak on the knees.

Jessie claimed her lips once more, increasing her ferocity. Her tongue gently massaged the walls of the brunette's mouth making her moan. Who they were, who they were with, and everything else was now out the window. Jessie could only think of making love to Katie Singer. Nothing more, nothing less.

----

Russell greeted another invited guest. He seemed to have been missing a good friend of his who was supposed to be within the premises two hours before. He shook his head. Maybe Jessica Sammler had something important to do.

----

The darkened house seemed to be empty if one were to look at it from the outside. As one would make their way through the front door, pieces of clothing were tossed around the living room till you reach the stairs. Lights unlit but the second floor hall, a door slightly ajar, where two bodies are moving as one.

Katie's lips found Jessie's neck, sweat increasing their need. Her strong arms caressing the blonde's legs which were straddling her. She could feel the nub of her breasts meeting with Jessie's making her breath hitch.

With her arms wrapped around Katie, Jessie moaned to the brunette's warm lips as her wet center felt the silkiness of the brunette's well toned body. As a response, she bent over licking Katie's right earlobe making her lover purr.

They took their sweet time, not much of a hurry. They caressed every part of their lover's body, savoring the feel of their first contact. They pull apart, eyes locked with a passionate gaze, breathes in pants, hearts pounding like there was no tomorrow.

----

Grace Manning sat on her office chair as the voice of Katherine Mcphee singing 'Somewhere over the Rainbow' hollered onto the rest of the room. Her bottle of brandy was out and so was her shot glass. It was just another tiring night at work.

Suddenly she wondered.

"I wonder if Jessie and Katie are having fun…"

----

"I don't want to hurt you…" Katie whispered as her fingertips began to trail Jessie's most private treasure.

Her lips burned with the feel of the blonde's skin. Jessie's ragged breaths seemed to be like music to Katie's ears, seducing her to do more.

Jessie could barely open her eyes. Her head was casually cushioned by her pillows and the need to feel more of Katie was threatening to overwhelm her. She could hear the brunette's loving voice but could not make out what she was telling her. All that she knew was she was in heaven. And an angel named Katie Singer was her tour guide.

"Jessie…" Katie whispered struggling to control herself.

With the sound of her name Jessie opened her eyes and saw Katie's figure. She gasped as Katie leaned to her and gave her neck a few bites. With a lick, the skin was soothed and Jessie was now begging for more.

"I need you…" Jessie pleaded as her hands cupped Katie's cheek.

Their lips met in a slow dance of passionate kisses. It was definitely short of what they desires were thirsting for. Hands begin to decent, and Jessie could feel Katie's long, slender fingers approaching her desired spot.

A finger grazed her clit, making her gasp for more air. She could feel Katie's lips on her breast. The brunette was skillfully licking each nipple, giving them their much needed attention.

Another gasp.

Jessie felt Katie's finger sliding towards her wet center. Arching as the probing finger slowly made its way inside of her.

She felt Katie stop. But her finger still inside her.

"Katie…" She spoke softly, almost begging.

She could feel herself being drenched with the sensations the brunette was fostering in her body.

"Hush, darling… Be patient…" Those were words she heard before feeling the rest of the world being blown away.

Slowly, Katie moved her fingers inside Jessie. She could now hear the blonde's moans. She carefully repositioned herself above the blonde without breaking her rhythm. Katie saw Jessie's eyes fluttering with the sensation. She felt she was just going to burst.

But then, she felt Jessie's fingers trying to reach her. The fingers slowly made their way to her clit, making her jerk.

"Jess…"

"I want you… to feel… the way… you make me feel…" Jessie replied, struggling to make her intentions clear.

She found Katie's dripping center and gasped as she felt the brunette's hardened clit. Jessie practically wanted to force herself to Katie. And Katie knew she was losing her cool.

Katie rolled beside her and took her fingers out of Jessie. The blonde grumbled in protest and curled up like a ball on the bed. Katie knew she was awakening Jessie's sexual urges. But all can be satisfied in due time.

She wrapped her arms around the blonde whose back was facing her. Katie planted soft kisses on her shoulder blades and nipped the base of her neck. While doing so, Katie's free hand slowly made its way inside Jessie once more. It made the blonde straighten up and push herself against her lover.

The fingers slowly got in and out of her. Her hips moved to their rhythm making the fingers go deeper. The kisses on her neck were enough to make her crazy. But as the pace went faster, Jessie just had to go over the edge. Her first orgasm in the hands of an unlikely lover. She screamed her name, not really knowing or understanding why. All she knew was this person lit the fire inside of her. And man was it burning.


	8. Fast Forward

**Part VIII: Fast Forward**

Katie grumpily stretched out on her own queen-sized bed. There was no one there besides her. Although, she could remember a woman was with her the night before. She opened her eyes. And read her digital clock which stood on her bed-side table. She wasn't late for work. She wasn't late for gym either.

She stood up, dragging the sheets along the way. She remembered taking the woman the night before – She remembered how she felt in her arms. But Katie seemed unmoving with the passion the woman has given her. Katie wanted more but could not feel it. She gave everything, and yet she still felt numb.

The buzzing metropolis just below her London loft was such a serene yet full of ironies. People run up and down the streets trying to make time, but most of the time, they risk themselves losing more time. She remembered that one morning, she woke up. She found herself lying alone in bed. And there was a note right beside her.

_I love you._

_But you and I both know this could never be. _

_I have a life before I met you. I could not just give up that life. I couldn't bear giving you up either._

_But you know I have to choose. I can't go on pretending, nor could I lie to my family about you. You deserve more than that. But letting things in the open is a risk I cannot take._

_I have people who are important to me, of whom will never understand how I feel for you._

_I am deeply and utterly fascinated by the mere thought of falling in love with you._

_Of all those who are important to me, I know you will understand. _

_I know less of you. But I know you care for me that much to let me go. This won't be easy for me, Katie. But it's the right thing to do._

_Take last night as what you want it to be. I would not hold it against you if you decide never to speak to me again._

_Forgive me._

Katie was now lying on her bed again, staring blankly at the ceiling. She swore not to let these things hurt her anymore, but her grieving heart could not get over the past. She closed her eyes, trying to hold back the tears. Two years, three months, seven days, and four hours. Katie Singer was still madly in love with the once Jessica Sammler.

"Katie?"

The voice snapped her out from her torment. She slowly opened her eyes to, her a lot less demented ex, Sarah. The woman had practically followed Katie to London even if Katie refused. Sarah seemed to find comfort in knowing Katie was alright. She found happiness in serving her ex. Though there were times they would argue about Katie's current interest, Sarah Grasser did not leave Katie Singer's side.

"You'll be late for work…" The smaller brunette softly said as she sat on the other side of Katie's bed.

Katie was still quiet, staring blankly at the face in front of her. Sarah sighed and shook her head, plopping herself onto the pillows to stare at the ceiling.

"What's her name?" Sarah asked, trying her hardest to get Katie to a decent conversation.

Years have changed Katie into a zombie. To Sarah's eyes, the light and warmth Katie Singer had was left behind when they left the United States. She saw how Katie dated and yet woke up with a gloomy face. The green eyes and red lips that once beamed at her with love where now colorless with indescribable loneliness and sadness.

"Didn't really have time to ask…" Katie replied closing her eyes once more.

It was another day, and twelve more hours to work and be haunted by thoughts of Jessica Sammler. She was trying her hardest but miserably failing in forgetting the blonde that still held her heart.

----

Outside the premises she was in, the people were just about to have dinner. Some were having night outs with their friends. As for her, Jessica Sammler still had pending jobs to do. One of which was to finish her research on new techniques to help heart bypass patients recover faster. Two years ago, she would have wanted to specialize in pediatrics. But on some will that fate imposed, Dr. Jessica Sammler decided to specialize herself in cardiology.

If you watch the blonde doctor, you wouldn't notice how the years changed her. But if you were a constant fan of her life, you would know that her silence and her smile are being controlled. You would also notice that she wasn't wearing any engagement ring, or a wedding ring.

Alone at the office, Jessie relaxed on her seat and removed her eyeglasses. She pinched the bridge of her nose slightly and took a deep breath.

When was the last time she felt so alive?

Ah, we all know that day. Or should we say night. The night Jessie gave herself to Katie, was the night that woke every part of Jessie's being. But of course, the perfect daughter that she is, Jessica Sammler had to let go.

It wasn't because she didn't love Katie. She just felt Katie didn't deserve her since she couldn't give herself. She couldn't be truthful. She couldn't let the relationship out in the open. Jessie knew it would disappoint her parents.

Better to disappoint a new found love, rather than the love that existed since you were born.

She thought months would be enough to forget.

It didn't happen.

A year passed…

Jessica Sammler found herself longing for Katie Singer.

At present, she still longed for the person.

It was good enough reason for Jessie to call off the wedding. It surprised everyone, especially Tad. How she was able to explain her decision without mentioning Katie Singer was definitely amazing.

"Jess…" Russell opened Jessie's office door and peeked.

Jessie looked up to him and forced out a smile.

"I'm going to go ahead. You know how it is."

"It's ok. I might stay the night anyway. Paperwork..." Jessie replied gesturing at the pile that was on her desk.

Russell responded with a nod then waved goodbye.

Sighing, Jessie read through some of the folders beside her then stopped.

How long has it been since she heard from Katie?

Much to Grace's dismay, Katie Singer immediately withdrew her position in her office. The woman didn't speak about her reasons, only that she had to pursue her real dream. What it was, Grace and Jessie didn't know. The last time she heard news about Katie, Jessie found out she was on her way to London.

It was two months after her letter. Two months after she left the brunette's house without saying goodbye personally.

Jessie thought, yeah, she deserved that cold shoulder. She deserved not being informed about her departure. Katie didn't need to go though. She wanted them to be civil. She wanted Katie to be her friend.

They needed time – That was what kept Jessie hoping. They needed time to sort out what they felt before they could be friends again. With Katie's sudden departure, and with Sarah tagging along, Jessie gave up that faint hope. She gave up on Katie Singer.

---

"You should cut down on drinking. And you should watch your diet as well…" The old, white haired man in front of her adjusted his glasses possibly trying to make out the laboratory tests he had the over the weekend.

Katie just shrugged her shoulders as the doctor began to speak some more technical terms and jargons that she didn't really want to pay attention to.

Heart.

Cholesterol.

Family history.

Katie tried to look attentive with every bit of information passing through her ears but not really registering. She could careless about her heart. But of course, Sarah forced her to see the man. Her ex mentioned something about regular check ups. Of course, Katie's head was always in lala-land. So, why bother recalling?

"Be sure to drink this. It's something for your blood pressure maintenance." The man said once more.

Katie just yawned not really caring. She gave a slight not to the oblivious doctor who was still explaining some sort of exercise program he wanted Katie to involve herself with.

Clogged Arteries.

Possible Arrhythmia.

Katie yawned once more and decided to let it all off. She was paying this guy to talk and check up on her. As long as she wasn't dying yet, the details were not really important anymore.

----

Jessie sat on the coffee shop and read a book. She was waiting for Grace to arrive. After Katie left Grace's firm, this has become they're morning ritual - Coffee over breakfast. It kept Jessie sane, knowing she still had people who cared about her no matter what.

Glancing at the door, Jessie saw Grace barging with a suitcase and a handbag. Her stepsister grew fond of her ex-fiance. And though, it was as if Grace was taking her time to tell Jessie what was the real deal, the blonde didn't really have a problem with the thought. Tad was a good person. He deserved to be happy.

Like Katie.

Is Katie happy?

Jessie asked herself. She then forced out a smile as Grace sat in front of her. The brunette was blabbing about something with the name August Dimitri at the end of every sentence. Jessie tried to pay attention but to no avail. It was almost three years and she hasn't heard from Katie.

Did Katie hate her that much?

Did Katie really love her that much?

Jessie nodded at something Grace was talking about. Though in truth, she didn't really know what it was. Her mind drifted to the fact that, it had been a long time since she wondered if Katie Singer did love her.

Were the days they spent enough to prove it was love?

Why was she having these thoughts now?

Jessie shook her head and drank her coffee.

It's just normal.

She's was just missing her friend.

Well, at least that was the reason she was trying to go with to explain her feelings.

----

"Katie, you dumbass…" Sarah angrily tapped her foot on the floor as Katie just laughed her ass out on the couch.

Sarah had practically caught her eating a huge amount of chocolates that were supposed to be eaten in minimal. It was the first in a long time Sarah saw her ex laugh though. And she couldn't help but smile.

"Haven't seen that face in a very long time…" Sarah mused taking a seat with her ex who was wiping her happy tears.

"You always hang out here silly. How could you not see my face?" Katie replied eating another piece of chocolate.

"Hey! Try not to kill yourself with too much sugar. You know we're still having you checked with all your dizziness. Although, if you would ask me, it goes with age..." Sarah answered back snatching the chocolate from Katie's hand.

Just then, Sarah saw that little glint in Katie's eye. She knew then that Katie was forcing herself to smile. The brunette was forcing herself to be happy.

"You don't have to be brave Katie…" Sarah said softly halting Katie's laughing fit.

The smile of Katie's face faded as she glanced away from her ex. She stared blankly at the carpeted floor.

She had to come back to reality once more.


	9. Change My Heart

AN: i know some of you guys are expecting stuff to happen and stuff well as some said were fairly predictable. and it drove me to the point, alright alright, i'll make an update to open up more of the story. it's a quickie so pardon my writing if it isn't that good. i know that sometimes, yeah, it seems the things i do would be predictable. but hey, i could be thinking of something else right? i kinda, sorta promised someone this would be different. that katie would be different here from the other fics i made. i aim just to do that. i'm not a professional but i still hope they are still interesting.

try to have faith in me. i don't recycle my own stories nor do i try to do something so ordinary.

thanks for reading. :)

**----**

**Part IX: Change My Heart**

Sarah helped herself in Katie's apartment the next morning. She looked around and saw everything still nice and neat. She walked towards Katie's bedroom and saw a handbag that didn't belonged to her ex.

"I wonder who it is this time…"

Through the years Sarah had learned to cope with the reality that she and Katie Singer weren't meant to be together forever. But she took it upon herself to take care of Katie. If she didn't who would?

Katie Singer seemed to have detached herself emotionally to everyone around her even her family. But Sarah knows Katie was trying. Her ex was trying to be a little less lonely. It was a good thing Katie was not letting herself get sick. Her ex now turned good friend still took care of herself.

Sarah wished she could make her smile though.

She walked back to the kitchen and placed the meal she had prepared. She heard the bedroom door open and turned towards the living room.

A blonde, with luscious lips and blue eyes, came out of the bedroom. Sarah noticed she only wore Katie's bathrobe.

"Oh… I didn't know she lived with someone… Joanna."

"I come by every morning to wake her up. Sarah."

The two women shook hands. Joanna walked over to the counter and helped Sarah unpack the other grocery bags.

"She's not going to call me again isn't she?" Joanna asked casually.

"She will. She's just busy sometimes."

Joanna let out a smile and took a seat on the counter.

Sarah smiled back. In truth, Katie never did call back anybody she dated for the past year. It was like Katie Singer didn't want to get herself hooked up again. The last time Katie Singer hooked up with someone was the time she was with Sarah.

Sarah took out some bread and prepared to toast them. Her mind drifted to Katie once more. She asked herself. How many more years would it take for Katie to be like herself again?

----

Grace looked at the papers she had on her hand. It was probably the best deal she had gotten but with a certain problem. None of her staff was skilled enough to pull of such a big account. She needs the best.

It so happens that the best was currently in London, with her irritating ex.

Grace clenched her fist.

Damn the world and damn the love or whatever it was that came between Katie and Jessie.

She took her phone and dialed a number.

"Get me Katie Singer. Now."

----

Katie stared at her carpet while she sat. She has been discussing things with Sarah and truthfully, they weren't agreeing.

"You can't run away forever Katie."

"Who said I was running away?"

"Then why did you just turn down Grace Manning? She's your friend."

"When did you care about Grace anyway? You don't talk to her. You don't even like her."

"Katie."

"If I'm going back, it's my decision. Not yours. Not my mother's."

Sarah ran her hands through her head and sighed. Katie was starting to change, ever so slowly.

"I'm going back. Next week. My mother needs company since my sisters have this trip all over Europe." Sarah said softly as she rubbed her hands together.

"You're lying."

"I'm not…"

"YOU ARE!"

Sarah was startled, never did Katie Singer shout at her. Never did Katie's eyes look so fierce.

"Katie, I need to…"

"LIAR!" Katie stood up and walked towards the kitchen not looking back.

----

"You know Jess, if I didn't know any better, I'll say you're the hardest working doctor in this building."

"But you do know better, so shut up…" Jessie smiled and worked on the papers on her desk once more.

"I've phoned in the other offspring of Mrs. Grumpiness to the maxed level. Those Barbie dolls seemed to have something more important to do other than taking care of their own mother."

"I'm sure the last of their breed probably evolved into a highly sophisticated mammal in the course of her exposure in south west London." Jessie replied laughing then choking.

She suddenly remembered it was the city where Katie was.

"There... There… Little porcupine... Try not to swallow everything in one bite." Russell chuckled.

"Very funny… Really… Very funny…"

----

She was in her room again.

Alone.

She didn't bother to ask Johnny Walker for help. He couldn't anyway. Katie also knows he might just make things worse.

It was just a simple. Sarah had to go home. To her mother. But why did Katie feel so much rage? Why did she feel Sarah owed something to her that the woman had to stay?

She brushed her hand through her long brunette hair.

The answer was simple.

Katie didn't want people leaving her again. If there was someone who was going do the leaving… It was going to be her.

She had chosen people to be part of her life. But those people kept on leaving her behind. Worse is that, nobody had the balls to tell her why - The real reason why they had to leave. Why Katie had to be left alone picking up the pieces for herself?

"I'm going to be just fine." She stood up and gazed at the moonlight.

"I don't need anybody."

----

Walking over her front door, Jessie tiredly wiped her feet on the welcome mat. She glanced at the old house next to hers – The house that used to be the home of Katie Singer.

She let out a smile then turned away. She sighed and searched her pocket for her keys.

She thought.

Would it be too late to apologize?

Would it be too late to be friends?

Jessie shook her head knowing that it was. She opened the door and went inside the house. Once inside, Jessie threw her coat and her bag on the couch. She stood for there for a while, in silence.

Suddenly, Jessie found herself in tears. She tried to hold them back but the tears just kept on pouring. She fell on her knees and cried.

She wanted Katie Singer back.

She wanted Katie Singer to hold her and tell her everything was alright.

That nothing changed.

That Katie still loved Jessie.

----

Russell merrily handed a few papers to his patient's relative. She signed them up and gave them the signal to get through the operation at the opportune time.

"I hope the flight was alright Miss Grasser. I'm glad you could come and look after your mother while your sisters are away."

"She's my mother." Sarah replied in a not so friendly voice.

The guy maybe is trying to be nice… But Sarah was finding him to be annoying.

"The specialist should arrive in a few minutes. I called her already and she's on her way."

"Shouldn't she be here already? I mean, those are her clinic hours, right?" Sarah pointed at the door and then crossed her arms across her chest.

"Well, technically no because this is my clinic. Please try to be patient." Russell almost pleaded.

Then they heard footsteps which were getting louder. It seemed the person who owned them was heading to Russell's office.

Huffing, Jessica Sammler opened the door and greeted.

"Hi. I'm Dr. Jessica Sammler. I'm your mother's doctor."

"Finally." Sarah rolled her eyes and stood up to face the blonde.

They stood face to face and the two then realized who they were.

"You…" Sarah said pointing at Jessie.

"You…" Jessie replied, swallowing an imaginary lump on her throat.

"You two know each other?" Russell asked but the two women just kept their staring at each other.

----

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Katie angrily stomped towards her front door and opened it.

"Katie… I… OH GOOD GO…!" Grace Manning frantically turned around as she saw Katie's figure by the door.

"Grace?" Katie squinted her eyes not really sure if her eyes were deceiving her.

"What are you doing here?" Katie added putting her hands on her hips.

Grace turned to her then turned around again.

"KATIE can't you wear something decent?"

"I AM decent."

"You're wearing pajamas and your bra!"

"So? It's hot."

Grace covered her eyes then turned around. She pushed Katie back to the apartment and closed the door behind her.

"Katie, get a shirt or something! Cover yourself!"

"Fine… Why are you here anyway?" Katie asked as she walked to her room to get a shirt.

She got out wearing a blue t-shirt.

Grace opened her eyes and gazed at her.

Katie was taller and definitely not skinny. It seemed Katie had the habit of exercising considering her muscles seemed to be well toned.

"Well?" Katie asked putting her hand on her waist.

"I just need you to finish that project Katie. Then I'm letting you go. You lead the staff, finish the auditing, you get half of the money I'll get from that."

"Why do you want me so badly Ms. Manning?" Katie asked smirking.

It caught Grace off-guard.

"I… You're the best Katie. Please. Just this one job... Please I beg you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Please. This might be my firm's only big break."

"Do I get to toy with your stepsister?" Katie asked smirking again.

Grace felt fear run down her spine. What did Katie Singer mean about toying with Jessie?

"I… I don't really…" Grace stammered out of words.

Why was Katie all of a sudden too confident in her eyes?

"I was just messing with you. I'll do that job. But on one condition."

"What?"

"I don't want to ever see, hear or talk to Jessica Sammler."


	10. What Takes Me Back to You

**Part X: What Takes Me Back to You**

She paced around the apartment in a desperate move to come up with good enough reason to see her. Enough reason to talk to her, to reach her, to apologize to her. Seeing Sarah Grasser burned a different fit in her stomach. It was making it twist and turn in some sort of way that she could hardly digest. She was jealous.

And Jessie knew it wasn't doing her any good.

_She watched as Katie's hands gently caressed Sarah's bare back. She cringed and tried to move. She wanted to scream. Jessie wanted to tear them apart. Katie was hers and hers alone. But she stopped._

_She saw how lovingly Katie smiled at Sarah and kissed the other woman's lips with a certain gentleness seen before. It was that contented smile Katie wore as she slept holding Jessie in her arms._

_Jessie could only cry. _

_It hurt to see Katie happy with another._

The thought of Sarah Grasser and Katie Singer hitting it off in London was making her sick. What's worse is the same woman she was starting to despise is also the person she had to deal with everyday. There are times she would want to just disappear from the hospital. But it was her job. It was her calling.

And no matter how it hard it was.

Jessie would always do the right thing.

"You can't come here for the remainder of the year. I'll just visit you in your apartment." Grace spoke up appearing from her bedroom.

Jessie had dinner with her stepsister since it was Grace's birthday. Grace had a meeting afterwards. Jessie tagged along because she was dropping her off in the office.

"Why? New ground rules?"

"Yeah… Sort of..."

Jessie frowned but didn't want to ask anymore. Grace's landlord can be a little picky. She sat on the couch and let out a sigh.

"Work ok?"

"Yeah…" Jessie replied shifting her feet on the carpeted floor.

"I uh… I met Sarah. Her mother is one of my patients." The blonde added with a sad look on her face.

Her thoughts were plagued by the thoughts of Katie and Sarah.

"Sarah Grasser?" Grace looked at her stepsister skeptically.

Those two can't coexist even if you put divine intervention in between.

Grace sat beside Jessie who was now sipping her cup of coffee.

"Well how was it?"

"Meeting her? Peachy…" Jessie replied with a sigh.

Grace looked at the time and thought of asking Jessie to go to the meeting with her. But she remembered what Katie requested. No Jessica Sammler should come her way while she was doing the project.

"I should go." Grace heard Jessie say.

The blonde stood up and gathered her things. She was already facing the door when she turned to ask something.

"How is she?" She asked in a very sad tone.

She of course, in Jessie and Grace's vocabulary, was automatically Katie Singer. Not unless a name was mentioned prior to said question or conversation.

"She's fine Jess. She's moved on."

"I see…" Jessie replied with a faint smile.

She was happy to know Katie was alright. Even though she was keeping things blank in her life, knowing the person she hurt was happy, was enough. For now...

"Night Grace." Jessie finally said before walking out the door.

As she closed the door behind her, Jessie turned her head to the stairs and so a glimpse of Katie Singer.

Jessie closed her eyes and shook her head. When she reopened them, there was no one by the stairs anymore. She concluded.

She was just dreaming.

----

Katie Singer arrived in the airport wearing nothing less than the best Armani Suit her money could buy. She stood in the arrivals area, waiting for Grace Manning to arrive. She stared at the people coming and going in the airport area.

She saw blondes, brunettes, redheads and old folks with white hair. Some of the blonde's, redheads, and brunettes seem to fancy her, sending her their flirtatious smiles as they walk pass her.

Katie, with absolute appreciation, returned the smiles and earned a few numbers as well. She looked at the clock. And she knew Grace Manning was going to be late.

She took it upon herself to go to the apartment building Grace had rented for her.

Katie then took a cab and silently traveled towards the apartment. After a few minutes, Katie passed by a similarly old place she used to know. Well, she still knows.

It streets were still as lively as night. Cars park properly. Kids already in their homes... She then saw a house. That particular old house she used to live it.

"Driver, we're making a stop. Pull over at the side please. It'll just take me a few minutes." Katie said in a very demanding tone.

The driver could only nod fearful of what his passenger might do if he refused.

Leaving everything behind, except her purse, Katie got out of the cab and walked towards the abandoned house she lived in not so long ago.

She closed her eyes and tried hard to tune out the memories. By they kept on flooding in, hurting her with the lies that seem to still hunt her in her dreams.

"_I love you…" Jessie whispered as she sleepily caressed Katie's cheek._

_They have been making love through the night. Searching, finding, knowing each other in a way only lovers do._

"_I love you too…" Katie bent down and kissed the blonde gently on the lips. _

"_I love you…" Jessie closed her eyes and fell asleep._

_Katie laid on her side, resting on her elbow so she could see Jessie's nude yet sleeping figure. She smiled and gave the blonde a kiss on the forehead._

But tomorrow never came for their relationship. Jessica Sammler didn't even have the nerve to call her back. Katie felt she was a mistake. She felt she was that lapse in judgment one person gets every once and a while. She was just Jessica Sammler's one night stand.

Katie turned around, not daring to look at the house next door.

"Let's go driver." She coldly commanded as she got inside the cab once more.

The cab driver saw her wipe the tears. He thought to himself that he should give his passenger some patience. It seemed she was going through something really hard.

The ride was silent once more. Katie glanced at old places she used to visit, walk by to, and just simply hang-out. Two years seemed to be longer if you compare the city two years ago.

Katie thought.

How come her heart couldn't be like the city?

How come the memories still hurt?

Her reverie was halted by the cab stopping. She looked around and saw that they have reached Grace Manning's apartment complex.

The driver took Katie's bags out of the trunk and placed them by the doorstep. Katie slowly walked towards him and handed him her payment.

"Here. Keep the change."

"Thanks."

The cab driver was about to leave when Katie stopped him.

"Do you want to earn extra bucks?" Katie asked taking hold of her bags.

"It never hurt to ma'am."

"Pick me up at seven tomorrow. I need someone to chauffer me around. I'll make it worth your while." Katie offered still in a cold tone.

But the driver knew this particular passenger was dealing with something, possibly personal.

"I will. Thank you. Good night." He smiled leaving Katie by the front door.

Grinning, Katie saw the receptionist and went straight towards her.

"Hi. I think I was reserved a room in your apartment complex." Katie flashed that flirtatious grin many found hard to not notice.

"Oh… Uh… It's under what name?"

"Billie Holiday."

Nervously the receptionist went through the logbooks and the keys. Katie didn't take her eyes off the receptionist. The woman was simple, but very beautiful.

"Here you go Miss… Tenth floor… Second to the right..."

Katie tilted her head and read the receptionist's name plate.

"Thanks… Tiffany." Katie took the receptionist's hand and gave it a light kiss.

The receptionist could only blush and stare at Katie.

"Hope to see more of you." With a grin, Katie turned around and motioned the bellhop to pick up her things.

Once facing the elevator, Katie stepped back and gave the keys to the bellhop.

"Bring those to my room. Here's the key." Katie handed the key to the bellhop who looked at her confused.

"I'll take the stairs. Need exercise." Katie replied skipping as she went to the stairs.

By the fifth floor, Katie was breathing a little heavy. She stopped for a while and looked around. The apartment complex was posh, clean and definitely suitable to her taste.

"What floor was it again? Oh yeah, tenth..." Katie mumbled to herself as she heard a door open.

Katie didn't look. She was just interested in going up to her floor and getting a good night's sleep in her new apartment.

She was planning to make Grace Manning worry.

So calling Grace was best fit for the next day.

Grace Manning did make her wait.


	11. A Girl Can Dream

**Part XI: A Girl Can Dream**

Why can't things be ALWAYS interesting?

Katie yawned and stared at the bunch of accountants explaining the company's financial system – the company Grace's office was about to audit. The white cloth with fuzzy graphics and a laser pointer supposed to be pointing out a certain part of the graph for Katie.

She just yawned.

Suddenly she noticed something though, making her eyes grow wide. It was a blonde standing next to the suit wearing guy blabbing about another process.

Knee-length skirt, turtle-neck blouse – hugging the blonde's body perfectly.

"Ehem…" Katie cleared her throat loudly.

It was enough to earn everyone's attention.

"I'm sure these processes have written manuals correct?"

"Yes Miss Singer. But I think..." The man, probably the operating manager was starting to explain, but Katie wasn't in the mood to listen.

She was in the mood to do something else.

Raising her right hand, she halted the man's ramble and all was quiet once more. Everyone was listening to her.

"I need a conference room. And then, I would like you" pointing at the blonde she has set her eyes on "to bring those manuals and help me run through them. I think your company could use the rest of you properly if you were back in your desks working."

The operations manager turned to the other managers and was given a nod for approval.

"Thank you Miss Singer. We'll prepare a room for you immediately."

"You're welcome." Katie stood up and walked over to the blonde who was now carrying a number of files in her arms.

Carefully, Katie looked at the others in the room. The rest seemed preoccupied about the requests Katie had just made. She leaned slightly just behind the blonde. Her lips touched the woman's ears making the blonde jump. The blonde turned and became flustered when she saw herself standing face to face, inches from Katie Singer.

"Try not to work to hard. You'll have more to do later."

"Yes Miss Singer." The blonde gulped and tried to compose herself.

----

Jessie pinched the bridge of her nose lightly and let out a sigh. Resting her back, Jessie's eyes found the lights and sounds outside of her hospital office rather nostalgic. She rubbed her hands together and stood up. She wondered what was Katie Singer up to at the very same moment she was thinking about her. Was she still sleeping? What time was it in London anyway? Does she ever think about Jessie?

"I should go home early…" Jessie whispered to herself.

It was more of an "I have nothing else to do" excuse. When it gets down to it, Jessie just wanted to close her eyes and sleep. She could have chosen to go out, have a date with some random guy, or girl. Instead she was going straight home, to an old couch, a fireplace, and a plate of cheese curls while watching Will and Grace.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Come in…" Jessie looked up to see her ex-fiance by her office door.

"Working?"

"No… I'm about to go home. What brings you here? I thought you'll be waiting for Grace's vacation next month."

Allowing himself to have a seat, Tad smiled before speaking again.

"Well, it'll be nice to see you both before that vacation."

He turned to Jessie's desk then back to his ex-fiance. Jessie had a distant look in her eyes. A look that never went away. A look that shouted Jessica Sammler was somewhat incomplete.

"Do you want to have dinner?" Tad asked smiling.

"Huh?"

"I'm meeting Grace for dinner. Why don't you join? She's having a friend to join us too. I don't really think it's right if we would make her feel like a third wheel…"

"She wouldn't be?" Jessie asked smiling softly.

Tad blushed and shook his head.

"Look Jess… You need to go out… It'll be good for you…"

With a smile, Jessica Sammler gave Tad a nod and were off to a nearby restaurant.

----

Katie stared intently with a smile on her face. The woman in front of her was trying her hardest to explain in great detail but faltering with her words. Katie noticed she was bright, extremely attractive, and extremely sexy. But the woman could do without her clothes as of the moment.

"So you see Miss Singer, Mr. Jacobs of the Finance Department also acts as the Budget director in our company."

_Back to the task at hand I presume._

"Miss Diedriech, I suggest that the company should not use funds for now. I'm sure the budget has been distributed already. I need to have level footing before I start auditing everything."

"Yes Miss Singer. I'll email the president right away."

Katie smile and stood up. She walked towards the window overlooking the city. Lights, buildings, cars, people, everything looks small.

"… They seem simple…"

"Yes Miss Singer?" The woman asked as she cleared the table.

"Nothing. Miss Diedriech."

_Everything seemed to look so simple when I was with her. Nothing seemed… Complicated except the feelings I had for her._

_Feelings I still have._

Katie shook her head then turned around. She found Miss Diedriech, her back facing her, bending to get a pile of papers she accidentally dropped on the floor.

Her long legs seemed inviting to Katie.

_Thank you._

----

Candle lights, soft, soothing music, seems everything except a companion for a romantic date.

"So you see… Those people were ACTUALLY bound to lose more money if they don't change the system!"

"I'm sure they aren't that bad Gracie…" Tad replied taking a bite of his steak.

"Since when did you call her Gracie?" Jessie asked before drinking her wine.

Everything seemed to be normal.

Except.

Her.

Tad didn't reply. He just shrugged his shoulders then continued eating.

"I thought Grace has a friend coming? I feel like the third wheel now…"

"Nonsense…" Tad replied with a smile on his face.

Grace almost choked though.

"You ok?" Jessie asked turning to her stepsister.

"Yeah… I am… Why wouldn't I be?" Grace forced out a smile remembering how Katie rode off with a blonde from work.

----

Lips touched soft skin by the base of the neck. She could hear their hearts racing in anticipation. Dinner was alright, but this was what Katie was gearing towards to. She closed her eyes, smelling that lavender scent out of the blonde's body. It soothed her senses, but ignited more desire to be close.

"I don't even know your first name…" The blonde trailed off in a faint voice.

The ministrations Katie's fingers were doing underneath her blouse were too much for her to handle.

"Call me Katie…" She whispered to the woman's ear before taking a soft bite making the blonde moan once more.

"Anna… My name is Anna…"

The woman gasped as Katie's hand found the hem of her skirt. They stood there pinned just in front of her apartment door. She felt soft skin, trailing upwards as she began to teases the woman's wet center.

"Please…" Anna begged.

"We have to take this inside your apartment. I can't… Do this outside…"

"Pity… I want to take you here… Right… Now…" Katie kissed the blonde's lips so hard their lips felt they were about to burn.

"Take me now…"

"My pleasure…"

----

Jessie neatly prepared the couch on her living room. Tad and Grace decided to spend the night with her. For more old time sake talks and whatnots.

"Tad really needs to hurry up…" Grace complained plopping on the couch Jessie was fixing.

"He usually takes time… Well that much time anyway…"

"Feeling better?"

"Yes… Just… Seem to…See her everywhere…"

Nervous, Grace tried not to look surprised or suspicious.

"You're just tired Jessie…"

"I know… She's still having a great time in London for all I know…"

"Maybe not you know… She does have work…"

"I want a second chance. Would that be wrong?" Jessie blurted out.

Grace just stared at her with a sad look on her face. A day, a week, or a month from now, Jessie was going to see Katie Singer roaming around the streets of Chicago. Feeling may not be the same for Katie, but it was obvious Jessie was hung up on her colleague. She remembered the sight she last saw Katie in. It was going to be hard for Jessie to find Katie happy and willing to make others happy. Except Jessie.

----

She felt sweat, and smelled a scent that was all too familiar to Katie but with a little difference. Her heart wasn't beating like she was in love. Her heart was beating fast because she just had her orgasm.

Her companion was fast asleep, arms draped across her chest. Her naked body was warm but was not enough for Katie's heart to feel warm and fuzzy inside.

"Why am I doing this…?" Katie thought to herself.

She closed her eyes, and thoughts of the blue-eyed blonde from not so long ago began to haunt her dreams once more.


	12. Is it Me and You Again?

**Part XII: Is it Me and You Again?**

Everything was still and her routines where making her feel no less than bored with her life. She felt like a robot now. Work in the morning, dinner with a girl at night, another woman in her bed, then do the routine all over again.

Katie Singer sat on that conference room chair as Anna her companion explained some of the points she needed. The woman's mouth was moving but Katie couldn't hear the words. Her mind was way off. Way… Way… Off…

"So you see… Katie?" Anna stopped and placed the folders on the table.

"Hm?"

"Tired? We could do this tomorrow. Your people are still fixing the IT department's audits. We still have time." The blonde walked over to Katie was and stood in front of her.

"Need to loosen up...?" Anna asked taking a seat in Katie's lap.

The woman caressed Katie's cheek, a placed tender kisses on her chin. She eyed Katie's expression, it was still blank. The brunette was still unmoving.

"Um… I need to be myself for a while. Would that be alright?" Katie asked giving the woman on her lap a quick peck on the cheek.

"Sure… You know you could call in case you need company tonight."

"I'll keep that in mind." With a smile, Katie allowed Anna to move away from her lap.

She stood up then took her coat. As she walked from those glass doors, Anna knew Katie Singer wasn't going to call tonight.

----

"Hey Jess! Want go out for a drink tonight?" Russell peeped from Jessie's office door.

The blonde was still engrossed with her work. She looked up and took off her eyeglasses.

"Come on Jess. Loosen up. A drink or two? You might meet someone you know. Come on…"

Jessie looked up to her friend again and thought of the last time she did go out and had fun. To her recollection it had been a while since she did. She fought with herself, Katie could be having fun, not thinking about her. But here she was like a helpless puppy, feeling sorry and sad. It wasn't fair. Jessie had to try to be happy.

Somehow.

"Alright… Just pray to whoever you pray to that I meet someone worth my time." Jessie replied taking off her hospital coat then standing up.

Time to party.

----

She rested her chin on the bar. She sat at the end, deciding not mingle with the women tonight. The bartender didn't mind because she was already a regular. She knows she promised Sarah she wouldn't drink this much again. But it was really tiring though. She wanted to at least loosen up with some alcohol in her system.

"Miss Singer… You need help with that?" The bartender began to worry seeing Katie was a bit off tonight.

"I'll be fine. Can I just rest here for a while? I'll be on my way later. I think my so-called chauffer is already outside."

Just then a blonde sat at the opposite end of the bar. On the corner of her eye, Katie saw glimpses of Jessica Sammler.

"Nah…" Katie told herself.

Katie thought Jessie wouldn't be in a bar filled with single people. Not unless Jessie had a date with her fiancé or even husband tonight. Turning to look at the woman on the opposite end, she noticed she was alone. Katie collected her thoughts.

"I thought you didn't want to take home a girl for a change…"

Smoothing her skirt, Katie stood up and prepared herself to meet, yet, another new woman in her life. Or so she thinks.

----

Jessie sat on the stool and ordered her margarita. She left Russell by the bar door. The guy was busy chatting up some of his friends, neglecting to notice her presence.

As she drank from her glass, Jessie's thoughts suddenly drifted off to Katie once more. The blonde could hardly contain her heart. She was somewhat craving for days now. The dreams are becoming more adamant about her feelings.

"I need to go find her in London. But what will you do? Apologize?"

"Is this seat taken?" A voice behind her asked.

"No." Jessie replied.

She drank her glass dry then turned to the person who was beside her now.

She was surprised.

She was shocked.

The woman looked like Katie.

"I… Do I know you?" Jessie asked nervously careful not to jump to the woman's lap and ravage her with all her might.

"I don't…" Katie turned to find herself face to face with Jessica Sammler.

A million thoughts of anger surged through her head. Katie eyes blinked a few times before settling at staring at the blue orbs she once found irresistible. Ruby lips that were so luscious she couldn't get enough off. Obviously her desire was winning over her anger. Katie stood up and turned to leave.

But.

A hand, a warm gentle hand took hold of hers, with a voice quivering.

"Katie… It's you… You're here."

"I am. So what? Nothing has changed."

With those words coming right out of her mouth, Katie mentally slapped herself.

"Katie… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to… Please…" Jessie was ready to beg, kneel even follow Katie the whole night just to apologize.

To be with her again.

Katie closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. Just then she felt something, no ring on the right hand ring finger. She opened her eyes and examined the hand that was keeping her from leaving.

No wedding ring.

No engagement ring.

She felt her heart jump. But then, she was left behind that cruel morning with just a note to make her endure what was coming her way.

"I have to go." Katie spoke before disengaging her arm from Jessie's grasp.

Jessie looked at her sadly, hoping they could at least talk about things, to at least set things right.

"Katie… At least tell me where you're staying…"

"Jessica Sammler." Katie turned to Jessie.

Jessie stared at the green eyes. Those eyes which once looked at her with so much love and passion. She shouldn't blame Katie. The love she had turned out to be a one night stand. Who could blame her?

_She should blame me. _

_I left her with a mere note on her bed._

_I didn't return her calls until she probably got tired and moved on. I neither showed her the same love I spoke of the night I gave myself to her. No one even knew she's the one who took my heart._

_The one who still has my heart…_

"I have nothing more to say to you."

Were the last words Jessie heard before the brunette made her way out of the bar.

"Way to go Sammler. Try to make her angrier why don't you?" Jessie took her seat again.

She stared at the bottles of wine that were displayed on the bartender's shelf. After what seemed hours, Jessica Sammler found herself drinking a little too much.

----

Katie laid herself on the couch staring at the ceiling. She went straight home after her encounter with Jessie. It was as though her feelings were going to burst, denying her of the same pleasure to hurt her former lover. She was going down that same road again. That naïve road that tore her heart out. She imagined how Jessie was. She imagined how gorgeous the blonde was.

_As gorgeous as I could remember…_

Katie then sat up then stared at the moonlit street just outside her rented apartment.

"Did she go home alright? Maybe I should check."

Picking up her mobile phone, Katie Singer phoned in her so-called chauffer.

"I need to know she got home just fine."

An hour of travel, Katie found herself in a cab right in front of Jessica Sammler's apartment. The same apartment she was supposed to be in with her ex-fiance.

"If I don't go out in two hours. Come back for me in the morning." Katie reminded the cab driver turned chauffer.

"Another night with a date Miss Singer?"

"No. Just a friend."

"She looks drunk Miss Singer."

"She seems so." Katie replied going out of the cab.

She found Jessie vomiting on the hedges in a wobbly fashion.

Instinctively, Katie wrapped her arms around Jessie's waist to secure her from falling over.

"Hey…! Welcome! Are you new?" Jessie asked slurring.

Katie was a little dumbfounded, but then realized Jessie was so damn drunk to even recognize her.

"No. Want to go inside where it's warm? You have your keys?"

"Uh… Yeah… I'm sure it's in my bag…" Jessie replied pulling the keys out of her bag.

Katie took it with her now free hand, but held on to Jessie when the blonde began to falter with her steps.

"Easy…"

Jessie, unknowingly, snuggled onto her shoulders and giggled.

"You smell nice…" The blonde whispered before giggling again.

"Thanks…"

Katie kept Jessie in her arms to ensure she wasn't going to fall on the floor. She opened the door quickly as she could. Jessie then walked and stopped by the doorway.

"I shouldn't let you in… I don't know you…" Jessie whispered then giggled afterwards.

"Nah… You would let me in… I'm cute anyway…"

"True… True…" With a nod, Jessie was now inside the house falling on her ass.

"Did you drive home by yourself?" Katie just had to ask.

She took Jessie's hand and helped her stand up.

"Russell… My gay friend… Took me home."

"I see…"

Katie closed the door behind her. She turned to find one of the paintings she left in the old house hanging in Jessie's living room.

"She stole it?" Katie asked herself.

Her attention shifted when Jessie stumbled on her couch starting a laughing fit.

"I'll get you some clean clothes… I'll be right back… Don't go anywhere." Katie smiled at Jessie who was seemingly, still on another planet.

When Katie got back, she found Jessie almost, naked.

"Sorry. Was hot." Jessie giggled.

"Good… Go…" Katie dropped the clothes on the floor as Jessie slowly stripped off her blouse revealing her milky white skin underneath.

"Jess… Put the blouse back on…"

"But you said they were dirty…"

"PUT THEM BACK ON!"

"Why?"

"Jess…"

"Why?"

"Because…"

"Don't you like what you see?" Jessie asked purring in the end.

Katie found herself shivering as she watched Jessie walked towards her.

"I think I know you…" Jessie spoke wrapping her arms on Katie's neck.

She tilted her head, somewhat, eyeing Katie's features sleepily.

"You think?"

"I think…" Jessie began but did not finish.

She stared at Katie for while then bit her lip. She leaned slowly before capturing Katie's lips in a gentle kiss.

She pulled away staring at Katie with a happy smile on her lips.

"Didn't know vomit tasted sweet." Katie smiled resting her forehead against Jessie's.

"I have mouthwash… Over there…" Jessie pointed to the kitchen then began kissing Katie once more.

Little by little, Katie felt her breathing hitch. She knew her walls were crumbling but she was loving every moment of it. She closed her eyes as she deepened the kiss. Jessie gladly opened her mouth to let her tongue in.

_Heaven._

_I'm always in heaven when she's around me. _

_Can I deny myself this?_

Katie's thoughts were now a mess. Her heart aching to have more yet aching to hurt the woman in her arms as well.

"Jessie won't even remember what happens tonight." She thought to herself.

_I shouldn't take advantage of her regardless of what she did to me._

"Jess…" She whispered as she painfully tore her lips from the blonde's.

"You need to rest."

"No…"

"Jess…"

"I want you…"

"Jess…"

"Please…"

Next thing Katie knew, Jessie had fallen limp in her arms, sleeping.


	13. My Secret Angel

**Part XIII: My Secret Angel**

Her eyelids felt heavier than she remembered and her surroundings seemed unclear. Where was she? Was she dreaming? The darkness was making her feel afraid. Did she drink too much last night that a man or a woman took her home and abused her?

_Stupid Jessica Sammler. _

Jessie scolded herself. She was getting restless now. The soft sheets that seemed to be around her wasn't making her feel any safer. Was she in a motel? Did she end up in a hotel perhaps? Did someone take her in? Was she too wasted to realize she booked herself in a fancy, overpriced hotel?

Too many questions and anxiety was flooding her head all at the same time and the veins in her head seemed to overexert themselves now. She could feel her blood throbbing then ever so lightly she felt lips touching her temple.

Soft lips soothing her fears.

Was he or she her savior?

_Please let my eyes open._

Jessie begged but they won't. Her tiredness and drunken state refused to allow her muscles to function properly. She could feel arms tucking her in and the lips pulling away.

_NO! Please don't leave! Don't leave me alone!_

"Sleep tight Jess."

Jessie felt herself frown with those words. She couldn't decipher whose voice it was but she knew the person knows her. Silly blonde of course, the person had to know Jessie. He or she just mentioned her nickname.

_Open up eyes. I need to see the person. Please! FUCK!_

Jessie wanted to speak but her lips wouldn't move. She cursed herself, feeling like an utter useless person who couldn't even open her eyes.

_Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!_

She tried to hear her angel, if the person was going to say something again - If Jessie would be held by those arms again. She wanted the lips to touch not only her forehead, her temple. She wanted those lips to touch her own lips - To feel the softness and the loving feeling they convey. But to her dismay it never came. Jessie absorbed the silence and darkness she found herself in. Even though she was a little weary, Jessie swore never to drink alcoholic beverages ever again.

----

"You're late Singer." Grace grumbled handing a stack of folders in Katie's temporary desk.

"Sorry Grace. Late night as usual." Katie replied with a smile.

Grace rolled her eyes automatically assuming that Katie spent a night with another date. Probably a new one since Katie could hardly keep a straight relationship since her not so recent heartbreak with her stepsister. Why was the world complicated?

"Don't give me that look Grace. I still get the job done."

"Yeah… Yeah… Just don't come running when you get AIDS or something." Grace retorted earning a shrug from Katie.

"Don't worry. I'll lay low with the dating for a while if it makes you happy." Katie then added slapping Grace's butt on the way out.

Grace followed her with her gaze, confused.

Since when did Katie Singer care if she was happy?

A smile slowly crept in Grace's face. Maybe there's a chance to get her friend back. A chance to have the old Katie Singer to have that momentous comeback.

----

Jessie slowly opened her eyes only to find herself staring at an empty space opposite her on the bed. She turned herself and realized she was back at her own apartment. How did she get home safely? Did she only dream about those lips on her temple? She closed her eyes as she tried to remember the events of the previous night but something caught her attention: White flowers on the side table, Aspirin and a glass of water. Someone took her home and knew she was going to have a pretty bad hangover. Jessie slowly sat up and stared at the flowers a little bit more. They were gardenias. Now where did she see those flowers? She could barely remember. The throbbing in her head was making it a little hard.

"You're fine Jess. You had a guardian angel. No more late night drinking." Jessie scolded herself.

She felt she was lucky nothing bad happened to her. Now her problem is finding out who her angel was.

----

Sarah sat beside her mother's bedside when Katie came in with flowers on her arms.

"How's you mom?" Katie whispered leaning to give Sarah a kiss on the cheek.

Katie handed the flowers to Sarah surprising her even more. It had been a while since Sarah received anything from Katie Singer.

"Since when did you change?" Sarah asked.

Katie stifled a laugh before replying.

"Can't I be nice for a time or two?"

Sarah thought about her reply first. She eyed at Katie who seemed to be glowing.

"Uh… No… You're just different. You haven't looked that way since…" Sarah stopped herself.

Katie couldn't be back with Jessica Sammler. The blonde woman can't be the reason why her ex-girlfriend was happy. Sarah would rather have Katie dating tons of girls than be back with the blonde doctor.

"Since?" Katie asked tilting her head.

"Since you broke up with me silly…"

"Nonsense… I'm still your friend right? That's a good thing." Katie replied heading towards the door.

"Going already?"

Katie turned and gave Sarah a smile.

"Need to finish the job so I can go back to my loft in London. I miss it already."

----

Russell was panting as he tried to reach the fourth floor. Elevators in the hospital were under maintenance so everyone was forced to use the stairs – Except for emergencies of course. Going to Dr. Jessica Sammler's clinic wasn't an emergency so he really had to walk up the stairs. When he reached his destination he tried to compose himself. Taking one last deep breath he opened the door and found Jessica Sammler standing by the window.

He watched then reluctantly made his presence known.

"Morning Jess."

The blonde turned to him, her eyes still looking tired. Maybe the hangover was still present. Maybe she needs more rest. He should try and remind his friend that.

"Hey. I'm going to do my rounds later. I'm still waiting for the aspirin to kick in." Jessie greeted.

"Hang-over huh?"

"Yeah…" Jessie turned and walked towards her desk.

She took a seat and gathered the charts that she needed to bring.

"Jess… Sorry I couldn't help you last night. I was really drunk myself…"

"You mean you didn't take me home?" Jessie turned to look at her friend in disbelief.

"Yeah. Sorry about that."

"It's fine." Jessie replied but looked away.

"Are you sure?" Her friend asked.

Jessica Sammler just gave him a nod. Not only was she clueless now. She was also utterly curious.


	14. What’s Inside My Heart

**Part XIV: What's Inside My Heart**

_Scribble here. _

_Scribble there._

_Katie Singer continued to work even though it was way passed working hours – Something she had never been known about since she came back from London. She even outdid Grace Manning who usually ends up closes the office. Truthfully, Katie was fighting all her urges. She did have a lot but none of them could compare to the urge she had for Jessie. Jessie urges were defined as the following: Urge to kiss her lips, the urge to hold her tight, the urge to say that they could start over, and the urge to say "I couldn't find happiness when I wasn't with you." Anna, that assistant who became her so called "girlfriend," kept these urges at bay. It gave Katie an output for her feelings. Although, we all know she's channeling to the wrong person._

_Tick. Tock._

_The clock could complain if Katie wasn't planning to take a break. Anna was nice enough to leave her with dinner and coffee. The woman was sweet and definitely beautiful. After Jessica Sammler, Anna must have been the first to actually date Katie Singer exclusively. The brunette's encounter with Jessie a few days ago seemed to be a normal thing. She neither mentioned nor had the interest to let Jessica Sammler know what happened. Of course, this was what Katie was doing physically, deep inside she was already screaming for Jessie._

_If she could she'd bully herself just not to fall._

_Not to fall in love again._

"_Aren't you going home?" A voice spoke in the darkness._

_Katie pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to figure out who the person was but she was too tired. She smiled a little before giving out her reply._

"_I still have paperwork to finish. I'd feel better if I finish this ahead of time." _

"_So you can leave Chicago earlier?" The person emerged from the darkness and set Katie aback._

_Jessica Sammler._

"_It's none of your business but yes. I would really like to go back to London."_

_The two shared an uncomfortable silence. Neither wanted to voice out their feelings nor did they even try to show it. Jessie stood there right in front of Katie's desk while the other sat silently. _

"_Are you hungry?" Katie asked, wanting to be polite._

"_No. I already ate. You should go home." _

"_Maybe later."_

_Katie took a sip of her coffee then noticed Jessie walking towards her. Her eyes grew wide-eyed when Jessie leaned to her, cupping her cheeks._

"_What… Are you doing?" Katie asked nervously before she felt Jessie's lips on hers._

_The kiss started slow, Jessie's hands ran through her hair. Katie wanted to stop. She was with Anna now. Why was she kissing Jessie back? Her shoulders stiffened and Jessie's tongue came into contact with hers. She felt the rough skin caressing the sides of her mouth – sucking, tasting her. The cloud of anger, resentment and pain left her heart the minute her fingers touched Jessie's milky, smooth skin – caressing, feeling. _

_Jessie moved away but rested her forehead against Katie's. She slowly unbuttoned her blouse as Katie watched her intently, eyes filled with desire._

"_This is a dream. Isn't it?" Katie mumbled, a sad smile creeping out of her lips._

"_I wish it weren't…" Jessie replied taking Katie's hand to places Katie missed so damn much._

"But it is…" Katie sighed opening her eyes.

She lay half naked in bed with Anna still sound asleep beside her. Sarah reminded her about being attached but Katie didn't care. She didn't have the outlet for these burning feelings for Jessica Sammler. Katie felt if she didn't let it all out she might end up raping the poor doctor. Dreams were another escape but it couldn't take away the physical need as bad as it may seem.

There were times Katie wished she found Jessie drunk and out of her mind again. At least Katie could hold her in her arms again. At least Katie could feel whole again.

----

Jessie stared at her room. It's been two days and she had no way of finding out who took care of her. To add insult to her oh so big injure was the thought of Katie, her Katie Singer going steady with the assistant Anna – a blonde who seemed luscious for the older woman's taste.

"_Hi. I'm looking for Katie Singer." Jessie said politely._

_She had no idea why she would think it was Katie who took her home, but the lips she felt, the scent she remembered could only belong to Katie Singer – Or so she thinks._

"_She's inside, you are?" The blonde asked with a smile on her face._

"_Jessica Sammler."_

"_Just a moment." The blonde smiled and stood up from her seat._

"_Katie?" The blonde called out sweetly._

_Katie. Why would this assistant call Katie, Katie? Of course its Katie's nickname, but why would an assistant call her that? Isn't it supposed to be Miss Singer? That how the corporate world works right? Or is Jessie a little bit too late on the latest trends?_

"_What is it dear?" Jessie heard Katie's voice ask._

_Dear? Dear? Jessie kept repeating the word. Dear? Why would you call your assistant dear. This is far from what corporate courtesies are, right?_

_Jessie was starting to get confused now. If Katie was her angel, why would she be with someone else. Shouldn't she be in love with Jessie? _

_While her mind was still deducing the fact that Katie might not be her angel, Katie emerged from the door. Slowly Jessie watched as Katie's lips touched her assistant's lips._

_Ok. So maybe it wasn't Katie._

Jessie sighed, relieving herself of the burden hanging on her chest. There were two things she had to do. One, get over Katie. Two, find her secret angel. She can't forget about Katie Singer all in one day, but she could look for the person who cared when she was at her worst.

She could post up posters. Now that… Can either make the person resurface or… Make random people from all walks of life pretend they were her savior.

She could call up witnesses in the bar. That can actually have results if you can sort of all the drunkards, whores, dirty old men and random people who actually made a one time visit.

Or…

She could just repeat the whole thing and hopefully find her angel. By repeating the whole thing meant all the elements included. Katie getting angry at her. Russell not coming back for her. Her driving a cab. Wait. Driving a cab.

Now that's an idea. Find the cab.

Next problem. Which fucking cab?

----

At the office…

Midday…

Extremely…

Terribly boring…

Katie shook her head. She was starting to worry about Jessie now. That early morning she found Jessie, drunk and clueless, was a constant image in her mind. Tonight was not making it any easier.

Friday…

Week off…

Even doctors have day offs, Katie thought to herself. She didn't really know if Jessie had become alcoholic. She did want to make sure Jessie was safe though. The other blonde, Anna, was standing in front of her and the rest of the directors discussing the outputs Katie and Grace had analyzed. Katie saw Grace glancing at her, urging her to put a little more energy on her behalf. But of course, as stubborn as how Katie became, she did not comply.

Sighing she stood up and excused herself. She earned a worried look from Anna and a confused look from Grace.

Katie just had to sort the things running through her head. She can't escape Jessica Sammler now that she's within the same state, the same city, and the same area Katie was in. She just had to make do with what she have, try not to force her feelings and just be a friend.

Friend…

Can she do that? Can you be a friend with someone who can hardly stop yourself from kissing? From loving?

"Shouldn't you have a meeting?" A voice asked halting Katie's thoughts.

"I was not feeling well. Thought I needed some air. Why are you here?" Katie replied giving Sarah a hug.

"Missed you…"

"Really?" Katie smirked, wriggling her eyebrows.

"Yes. How's Anna?"

"She's fine. Not that you really know each other." Katie frowned.

Sarah raised her hands before speaking once more.

"I was just asking. I don't think there's nothing wrong about asking how your girlfriend is."

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Really? Why do you sleep with her EVERY night then?" Sarah asked crossing her arms on her chest.

"Just a…" Katie searched for the words earning a sigh from her ex girlfriend.

"Companion..." She finally finished.

"One day… You'll be regretting this Katie."

"Now where did I hear that before?" Katie put a finger on her chin playfully remembering the day she decided that she and Sarah were over.

"Shut up… Singer…"

----

Jessie sat on her desk silently. She was feeling a little tired, her mind filled with questions and answers which sometimes contradict the other. If she was going to get over Katie Singer, it had to be with someone worth it.

More worth it than Katie Singer…

Ok that's a lie.

Jessie wanted to find her KATIE REPLACEMENTS. Until she finds the real person, Jessie would always, and I mean always think of Katie Singer as the person who took her home. She would always be the person who took care of her, who didn't take advantage.

Why was she putting these on to her head?

Was she really that desperate to get Katie back?

Jessie surrendered to her frustration and placed her hand on her forehead. If only she was drunk then maybe that person would come rescue her again.

Get drunk?

Bright ideas Sammler.


	15. Prelude to Your Discovery

**Part XV: Prelude to Your Discovery**

Katie tried to finish her paperwork earnestly. She had been quite distracted with the thought of Jessica Sammler still lingering in her mind. Her resolve to finish work so she can go back to London was keeping her sane as of the moment. She couldn't bring herself to coexist with Jessica Sammler. Her heart was too in love with the blonde to contain. Katie wouldn't admit it to anyone.

Jessica Sammler was not just her one night stand.

Jessica Sammler is the love of her life.

Leaning back onto the couch, she sighed. She looked around where piles of paper watched her intently. Taking her glasses off, she closed her eyes and sighed once more.

The thought of Sarah Grasser distracted her too. Well maybe not Sarah but what words Sarah uttered. The brunette paid her a visit the other day with a mouthful to discuss.

_"You know what pisses me off? SHE'S MY MOTHER'S DOCTOR! I have to deal with her everyday!"_

"I don't see why you have to get angry. She's one of the best doctors in the field." Katie shrugged her shoulders before trying to avoid her ex-girlfriend's glare.

With her mouth hanging open, Sarah didn't seem to have a retort. In the end she just looked away from Katie, confusing her more.

"Well? She's the best Sarah. Your mother is in good hands." Katie reassured her.

She put a hand on Sarah's shoulder, tapping it a little. Sarah looked over her shoulder with sad eyes.

"That's not why I'm angry." Sarah replied her hand finding Katie's.

She turned around slowly, staring at the hand the once held her tight.

"Why are you so pissed off with Jessica Sammler that you would put your mother in the care of a doctor less her caliber?" Katie whispered her hand touching her ex-girlfriend's cheek.

"She still owns your heart."

Katie let out a breath. Sometimes she wished work was stressing her.

Work was just like a game to Katie Singer. A game she knew how to win. And she did win. 99.9 of the time.

Life was a different story. It's actually eating her out alive.

----

She stared at herself on the mirror. Her face seemed to have aged because of the make-up she had applied. She had convinced herself that the only way she could find herself once more is to just do what she thought would be good for her. Maybe by chance she could find a reason to forget about Katie or find another person to love.

Ah yes. Love.

People speak so much about love yet few fail to grasp the most important detail. When you love, you lose a part of yourself.

Jessica Sammler understands it now. That's why she's going to love herself for awhile. She's going out to party!

And as crazy as it may seem, she's hoping for the angel to drop by and sweep her off her feet.

----

Anna came in later that day to spend time with Katie. As of the moment, Katie Singer was preoccupied with holding her assistant in her arms.

"What's wrong?" Anna whispered unto Katie's neck.

"Nothing. I'm just tired." Katie smiled.

Repositioning herself, Anna turned around to face the other woman and placed a hand gently on Katie's forehead.

"You don't have fever." The blonde smiled placing a tender kiss on Katie's forehead.

"Thanks doctor."

There was silence once more, and more tenderness with their caresses. There were times Katie thought she could get over Jessie. Well, technically she can. It's just that, unconsciously, Katie Singer didn't want to get over Jessica Sammler. Well, maybe just not yet.

Maybe.

----

Blasting speakers, crowded dance floor, it was just another week night in the bar. Jessie wasn't, in all honesty, going to drink. She just wanted to hang out maybe meet a new people. If she was lucky, it might turn out to be her angel.

"Hey Jess!"

Jessie turned to find Russell up and arms with Tad who was sporting a mild disgusted face.

"You're here." Jessie replied chokingly.

"With HIM." She added earning a wide grin from Russell.

"Not just him… Grace is over there talking to some client of hers."

"Whom I'm going to see now… Thanks for the dance, TAD." Russell blew them a kiss before sauntering off to Grace's domain.

"You've been spending too much time with her." Jessie took Tad's hand as they waltz onto the dance floor.

"Jealous?" He beamed hoping it was true.

"No. I find it a little odd considering you're my ex-fiancé." Jessie replied, letting out a small smile.

"It's never too late. Maybe you just need good old me to keep your meter running. You'll find him."

Jessie nodded but with a sad smile.

_"What do you mean you're calling everything off? I thought you love me"_

"I did. I still do."

"Then what gives?"

"I love someone more than I love you."

Tad didn't know the EXACT reason she called off the wedding. She just thought it was too much for his ego. He was a good person. He really deserved better.

----

They just finished having dinner and as domesticated as she can be, Anna took the liberty to wash the plates while Katie watched her from the counter.

"Katie…" Anna called her lover.

"Hmmm…"

"Do you think we should… move in together?" Anna shyly turned to her then hurriedly stared at the plates once more.

It was so fast she didn't notice Katie's jaw dropping.

"I don't think that's a good idea… You know how it is…"

"I was… just… asking… hoping… I guess…" Anna stuttered forcing a laugh but obviously hurt.

She fled to the living room to possibly hide the tears from Katie.

Katie let out a breath.

_I'm a monster._

She told herself as the blonde wiped her hands on a towel. She turned to look at Katie to smile then would look away, seemingly sad.

Katie Singer officially felt she was an ass.

"Anna wait..." Katie followed.

She placed tender kisses on the blonde's neck and forced her to face the green-eyed brunette.

"We can't move in together… Not just yet… But I know I can do this…" Katie whispered huskily.

The blonde closed her eyes, surrendering herself to Katie's arms. She felt Katie's hand at the hem of her shirt, slowly making their way towards her stomach.

"Let's take this to the bedroom…" Katie took off Anna's shirt.

She led the half naked blonde and did what she did best. Pretend she was that blonde she wanted to feel good with. 


	16. Sway

**Part XVI: Sway**

Katie stared at the curtains that morning. It had been weeks since she last saw Jessie and days since she hung out with Anna. Sarah was still badgering her about her issues about Jessie being her mother's doctor. The ex-girlfriend had a mouthful to say about her relationship with the other blonde. Letting out a sigh, Katie dragged the covers as she went to the bathroom. She stared at herself wondering why it seemed she hasn't aged at all. She still looked the same in the mirror and yet she knows she's different. Somehow she had become cynical about things she used to believe in - All because she lost Jessica Sammler.

Wait.

She didn't lose Jessie. She never had her. You can't lose what you didn't have.

She washed her face and took a quick shower. Breakfast seemed to be quick as well. She had her favorite cereals and milk, and tea. Lately she wasn't fond of coffee.

She was sitting on the counter, marveling on the tiny particles of tea residue on her cup. She found them interesting as of the moment. Her mind was in the mood for simple things. She had enough complications running the whole week.

Her gaze turned to the ringing phone. Katie didn't want to answer so she let it ring. Her mind drifted to Jessie. They haven't been bumping into each other lately, and there were no news on how the blonde was doing.

"Katie dear, it's your mother. It would be nice to give your father and I call every once in a while. We know you're busy and all but we suppose you have time today since it's your birthday. Call us."

Katie rolled her eyes upon hearing her own mother. It was true. She had been trying to be too busy to even remember it was her birthday.

Her very own birthday.

Who forgets their own birthday? Apparently Katie Singer.

She sighed hopping off the counter. She searched for anything edible on her fridge, while her phone rung once more.

"Katie, its Sarah. Happy birthday. I'll come by your office for the gift. Bye."

Katie shook her head. What's so nice about one's birthday? It only reminds you of how many days you spent wasting on heaven knows what and how many things there were to regret once more.

She took a swig of a bottle of beer on her way to the couch. Katie made a face, looking at the beer label. She didn't really know if the beer was expired or she just didn't drink much now.

The phone rang two more times, but Katie didn't pick up. Anna called her up greeting her a happy birthday and so did Grace Manning. The latter informed her about the party the company was throwing for her.

She was about to call Grace to cancel but her phone rang again.

"Hi Katie…" The voice said softly.

Katie stood there, shocked. Her hand wanted to pick up the phone but her muscles wouldn't move.

"I know it's been a while, and I just want to wish you a happy birthday. Hope things go well…" Jessie's voice trailed off.

Katie finally willed her hand and picked up the phone.

"Hello? Jessie?" She spoke, feeling a little bit shaken.

"Katie? Oh… Hi. I thought you were busy or out…"

"No. I'm here. I answered didn't I…?"

"Took you a while…" Jessie's voice seemed to say she was smiling a little.

"I… Uh… Bathroom." Katie nodded as if Jessie was watching her.

"Well… Just called to say happy birthday… Grace told me you'll be treated to a nice bar tonight. Try not to drink too much…" The doctor reminded her.

Katie could only roll her eyes. Jessie had the drinking problem not her.

"I could say the same to you. Case… You're going…" Katie mumbled, mentally kicking herself for acting like a decent moron.

Wait.

Can morons be decent?

"I don't think you would want me there…"

"Oh…" Katie replied in disappointment.

_Of course doofus, she can't go to your party. You were hardly talking to each other till prior to this day._

"I just called to greet you… We may have had differences in the past but I don't regret having you once in my life." Jessie said softly.

"Thanks… I'm sorry… For being such an ass…"

"Don't worry Katie. You're below ass-scale compared to Sarah. Besides… I did give you a reason to act like a semi-ass…"

"I guess… Hehehe…." Katie trailed off running her hand through her hair.

"I have to go now. It was nice talking to you again, Katie. Happy birthday…"

----

Jessie stared at her phone for a while. She let out a sigh of relief knowing she made that very big step to change. It didn't hurt that Katie was in a better mood to talk to her. The girlfriend must be making her soft once more, Jessie thought. She let out a sad smile wishing she was the reason Katie Singer was no longer the ice queen.

The weeks did passed by, and it seemed her heart wasn't ready to let go of Katie, not just yet anyway. She may have needed closure or at least be friends with her ex-lover. She meant every word she said to Katie today. Though it was very brief, she would never regret having the brunette. It hurts her now but she'll get through. She was an adult. Jessie would deal with it somehow.

Barging in her apartment, Grace Manning appeared.

"Get up."

"Why?" Jessie asked confused.

"Why are you here?" She asked again.

"This is your chance to take her back. I need her to stay in Chicago, Jess. I can't make her walk away."

"And why is that?"

"More jobs are on there way and they won't agree till they know Katie is on board to do it." Grace replied pleading.

"She's dating someone already right? Maybe she'll stay." Jessie said, hopeful.

"She's a tool, Jess. She's still hung up on you and I can prove it."

Jessie crossed her arms across her chest. She shook her head not liking any bit of Grace's proposal.

"She's happy. I'm trying to be happy. There's someone out there who loves me and I know that person is always watching over me."

Her stepsister moved closer settling her hand on Jessie's shoulders.

"Jess…" She sighed.

"Just this once, do this. If you really meant what you said back then, do this. I'm begging you…" Grace pleaded.

"Grace…"

----

The bar was less crowded than usual because it had been closed to the public. People from work, Anna, Russell and even Tad were among them. Grace nervously tapped her feet on the floor while the others danced the night away.

Katie arrived wearing her usual slacks and a button-up dress shirt.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" They all greeted.

Katie bowed for good measure and gave them hugs. Grace and Anna approached her and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Katie, I just waited for you so I could greet you again personally. My sister's in town so I need to go back home early. Sorry I couldn't party with you." Anna smiled giving her another kiss but on the lips this time.

"No problem."

"Enjoy. Bye Grace." Anna waved then disappeared into the crows.

"Well what do you think?" Grace asked as she forced Katie to turn around.

"Good. But I'd rather have less people here so I could actually enjoy the party with you."

"Why Miss Singer, are you flirting with me?"

"I think I am…" Katie smirked, letting Grace Manning tug onto her arm.

The night grew deeper and hours passed by. Gifts were given and dinner was served. Some guests already said their farewells and some resigned to the bar. Grace and Katie found themselves in a conversation with Tad and Russell while the music played on.

_When marimba rhythms start to play _

_Dance with me, make me sway _

_Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore _

_Hold me close, sway me more_

"Ohh… I like this song!" Russell shrieked and took Tad by the hand.

"Is he?" Katie whispered pointing onto the duo.

"Russell? Yes. Tad, no."

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt if I do this now, wouldn't it? May I have this dance Miss Manning?" Katie asked grinning.

"I don't think I can." Grace grinned back.

"And why is that?"

"Turn around."

Blonde hair, baby blue eyes, with a smile that melts Katie's heart.

"Happy birthday." Jessie greeted, handing the other woman a gift.

"Thanks." Katie smiled.

"I'll take that. You two catch up." Grace winked at her stepsister before walking towards the bar.

_Like a flower bending in the breeze _

_Bend with me, sway with ease _

_When we dance you have a way with me _

_Stay with me, sway with me _

"Shall we dance?" Katie smiled extending her hand to Jessie.

The blonde took it and the two danced the song away.

_Other dancers may be on the floor _

_Dear, but my eyes will see only you _

_Only you have that magic technique_

_When we sway I go weak_

Their closeness seemed like a distance memory. But their bodies were relieving every moment of the touch they shared. Katie led Jessie across the dance floor, her fingers entwined with the blonde's. Her other hand was placed on Jessie's back. It was delicately placed, making Jessie shiver at its wake.

_I can hear the sounds of violins _

_Long before it begins _

_Make me thrill as only you know how _

_Sway me smooth, sway me now _

"I didn't know you could dance." Jessie tried to lighten up the mood.

It seemed as though they were too serious about dancing that they forgot they should be enjoying the experience.

"You never really asked me if I could now, did you?" Katie smirked, feeling a little adrenaline in her veins.

Suddenly, the dance wasn't so naïve anymore. They began to dance with feelings now. Their fingers tightened their hold, and their movements more passionate. Any gap before was completely removed while their bodies felt each others warmth once more. Jessie and Katie stared into the other's eyes and drew fire. They know the other could feel their hearts beating faster, taking them higher.

_Sway me, take me _

_Thrill me, hold me _

_Bend me, ease me _

_You have a way with me _

A show-off that she was, Katie grinned and turned Jessie around so the blonde's back was facing her. Her hands rested on Jessie's waist, dangerously creeping to the exposed skin. Jessie leaned, feeling Katie's breath and her chest heaving in anticipation. Just then, Jessie did the unexpected.

She gyrated her body sexually against Katie's while she guided Katie's hands to lift her dress and feel more skin.

_Sway (sway) _

Katie was getting turned on now. Her lips finally found Jessie's neck and pecked it softly. And it seemed they were not stopping there.

_Other dancers may be on the floor _

_Dear, but my eyes will see only you _

_Only you have that magic technique _

_When we sway I go weak _

_I go weak _

With their mouths wide open, Tad and Russell watched the two women dance. Grace grinned in the sidelines realizing, those two women may as well make love on the dance floor.

_I can hear the sounds of violins _

_Long before it begins _

_Make me thrill as only you know how _

_Sway me smooth, sway me now _

_Make me thrill as only you know how _

_Sway me smooth, sway me now _

_Make me thrill as only you know how _

_Sway me smooth, sway me now _

_Sway me_

_Sway me _

_Sway me now_

Katie turned Jessie once more so they were facing each other. With a smile, the duo danced with their hands while others looked on. The world dissolved into whatever it was they were stepping on. There were no flashbacks, no girlfriends, no ex-girlfriends and no ex-fiancés. It was just them, in a dance, that seem to show what they always wanted and needed.

Each other.


	17. Realize

**Part XVII: Realize**

How many people get a chance to be in whatever situation she was in? Not many. With the song "If Ever you're in My Arms Again" seems to linger on the radio as Katie sat on her bed. The party, the dance, Jessie's eyes, Jessie's smile… Jessie… Jessie… Jessie…

Ok… She had to admit she going gaga-over Jessica Sammler days after that oh so hot dance. Yes, Katie was getting the hots for the blue eyed doctor but then the smile on her face quickly disappeared as Anna came to her room.

So… She has some issues she has to get over with. Anna is still, technically, the woman she is dating. Jessie is still, technically an unknown territory. Venturing to such territory would prove to be suicidal. What if Jessie was playing with her feelings again? What if this was real? Jessica Sammler was in love her and is now ready to lay down the line.

"I can't deal with this right now…" Katie sighed as Anna turned to her.

"Oh, I can call them to tell them you're not coming in the office…"

"No… It's fine… I just feel a little tired that's all. Don't want to prolong my agony…" Katie smiled.

She stood up and gave Anna a kiss on the cheek.

"Do you really hate Chicago that much?"

Katie paused to think.

Did she hate what Chicago had to offer her? Or was it the notion that some places reminded her of Jessie? Some of those places changed already. Then what was the conclusion. She was like those lovesick fools who ended up being bitter because they weren't able to get the result that they want. People aren't supposed to get what they want all the time. That's a fact. So was it right to say that she hated the windy city?

"No… I just miss London a lot…"

--

Jessie hummed a tune as she read the charts. Her day seemed blissful and there were signs that the rest of the hours seemed to show signs of a happy trail.

This felt good!

How could she not? The feel of Katie's arms around her can't seem to fade from her skin. The brunette's eyes... Those jaded eyes that seem to hold time still whenever they looked at her… There was hope in those eyes… Hope that Katie was still feeling something for her…

And then she remembered her angel…

So in turn, this is Jessie's dilemma. On the right side, Jessie was at the brink of losing herself when someone catches her on her worst. That person cared for her despite the situation. On the left, you have Katie Singer. The long lost love Jessie wanted to win back. The years have not been easy and Katie's return was nowhere near pleasant for her but she loved her. She still loved her. The question now was which side she should take.

Was she lucky? Yes. Was she unlucky? Yes.

She has to choose. Both sides have their own predicament. But then, true to her heart, Jessica Sammler knew which side she would venture on.

So as Jessie walked out of the hospital, the sun had already shone brightly, making her blonde hair golden to the naked eye. One would wish this was a sign.

A sign that there was something bright for the good doctor to look forward to.

--

Staring at your computer's monitor for such a while is a bad habit because it may cause some discomfort for your eyes. It may also affect your eyesight with repeated and prolonged exposure. Katie didn't seem to mind.

Her face seemed blank but her thoughts were on overdrive. Katie was trying to plan.

A dinner?

A get together?

With whom?

Jessica Sammler.

What would she want to accomplish?

Closure if needed. A new beginning if it was necessary. But you see. She knows it isn't that simple. Anna was on the side and Katie wasn't one to hurt people especially if she was giving effort to please the person. Or could she?

As of the moment this was Katie's dilemma. Should she talk to the good doctor and settle things once and for all.

"Katie… You should…" Grace barged into the conference room oblivious to her current state of mind.

"Recheck these they aren't complying with the criteria proposed." Grace continued on.

"Do you think Jessie is free tonight?" The question left Katie's mouth out of the blue.

"Why are you asking me if…?" Grace trailed off but stopped herself when she saw her old friend still staring at a blank document in Microsoft Windows.

"I think she is... You could call her. Say you would want to meet her."

"Don't you think it would be bad? I'm going out with Anna."

"Well, friends can go out to dinner right? I'm sure there's nothing wrong about that…" Grace took a seat and just let out a smile.

"Besides… I think you two have a lot to talk about…" Grace added still admiring that lovesick puppy look Katie is giving the 21-inch computer monitor.

--

_Why am I here?_

Jessie asked herself as she fidgeted on her seat. Katie had called her and sent a cab to pick her up. Now she was on the finest restaurants in Chicago, about to talk to the love of her life.

_Do I tell her the truth? I still love her right? Do I tell her?_

This was her moment. She had to take the chance right?

_I waited so long for this. For now, I have to take it. If Katie rejects the idea, I should be willing to accept it. But… I have to try and form a kind of relationship with her… Friendship perhaps? It would be hard but…_

She was still lost in her thoughts when Katie arrived.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting. Traffic jam on the way here... Should we order?" Katie spoke without turning a glance towards Jessie.

She seemed professional: Like this was on of the auditing consultancies she would conduct…

"Sure…" With a wave, it was dinner time.

--

"I'm not angry with you…"

Jessie heard the words. It seemed clear and yet vague at the same time. Is she saying you're not angry anymore? Or is she saying she was never angry about the things that happened over the years.

"We weren't really ready for anything back then… And we acted irrationally at some point…" Katie trailed off.

Dinner was over and this was their TALK.

Jessie could hardly digest it. Yeah it seemed like a one night stand, but it was more than that. Katie was more than that.

_But how could I argue? I don't want to blow this out of proportion by saying anything otherwise. I didn't even try to settle things with her before leaving… She wouldn't believe me… She wouldn't believe I did love her… That I still do…_

"I'm sure we could work something out… I mean… I wouldn't be here long but I do want to be friends with you… If it's ok…"

Jessie looked up to Katie's eyes and saw sincerity… And then… Sadness… But this is a good start right? Being friends…

--

The offer was still pending on the table. Katie couldn't decipher if she was doing the right thing because Jessie has been silent throughout their conversations. It was as if the blonde was silently agreeing. No point in asking right?

--

"I just have to make this stop before I take you home…" Katie got out of the cab and bought a few things on a nearby 24-hour store.

Jessie settled on the cab still thinking about what transpired.

"Maybe she doesn't care that much anymore…" Jessie didn't realize she had said it aloud.

"Pardon Miss?"

"Oh… Nothing… Sorry…" Jessie spoke softly.

There was an internal debate on whether to tell this stranger that she was actually smitten with his current employer.

When she looked up the rear view mirror, she saw this gentle smile on the driver.

"If you ever want to know… Miss Singer was extra concerned about you a few weeks back… She does care you know…"

"Pardon?" Jessie perked up.

This was something she knew nothing of.

"She had to make sure you got home safely so we went to your house. She was too concerned about your welfare she stayed till morning. I know Miss Singer may come heartless with her stature… But she does care for her friends. Please don't judge her for what she does… But rather the little things she tries to hide…"

Now… It was Jessie's brain going on overdrive alongside her heart.

_It was her! She stayed till morning! It was her! Now or never._

--

_Ok Katie. This is the last time you're going to feel this way. Tomorrow you'll be a good friend. Friend ok? Friend._

Katie repeated the mantra oblivious that while she was taking Jessie to her front door, the blonde took her hand.

"I still love you…" The words hung in the air as Jessie uttered them.

Katie just stood there, not willing to look into Jessie eyes.

"I… I just had to let you know that I did. I was just scared… I still do love you… Don't ever think you never meant anything to me…"

"Jess… I thought…" Katie was getting confused now.

They wanted friendship right? Not a chance to start over something that didn't even get to start.

"I know… Friendship… But if I'm going to lose you this way… I might as well say it out loud. I meant when I said I love you… And please believe me when I say it now… I love…"

Jessie couldn't finish…

Katie willed herself to kiss the blonde. She wrapped her arms around the doctor's waist and the two have been taken to a world that they finally both exist.

--

The cab driver smiled as he watched the scene. Of course there was still drama coming for those two, but it helps that they have come to realize where they should belong. Facing the world isn't so bad if you're with your one true love.


End file.
